Incondicional
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Julie Scott é uma garota de 17 anos, que teve que abandonar a ensolarada Califórnia para morar na nublada Forks. Mal sabe ela que sua vida em Forks virará de pernas para o ar.
1. Nuvens de chuva cobriram o céu

**1. E nuvens de chuva cobriram o céu ensolarado...**

Forks. Nem acredito que estava me mudando para um lugar que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Tudo estava correndo tão bem em Calabasas! Morávamos perto da praia, fazia sol o ano inteiro... Agora onde eu fui parar? Numa cidade pequena e sem muitos atrativos. E, pra piorar, Forks era a cidade mais chuvosa do país! Pelo menos continuaríamos morando perto da praia. Mas de que adiantava, se o clima não era dos mais convidativos? Já estava achando que a única coisa que me manteria naquela cidade seria a presença dos meus avós.

Meu avô era um grande contador de histórias. Sempre nos reuníamos para ouvi-lo. Suas histórias eram fantásticas! Ele vivenciou muita coisa, e suas histórias de quando ele era Alfa me fascinavam. No começo eu não acreditava. Para mim, lobisomens não existiam! Aos poucos ele foi me convencendo, e fiquei fascinada com os Quileute. Eu chegava até a cogitar que eu queria ser um deles. E, acredite, eu poderia. Tenho sangue Quileute e Alfa correndo em minhas veias. Só desisti da idéia porque seria muito arriscado se eu me transformasse. Seria como se eu deixasse de ser mulher. Meu corpo iria mudar e eu nem poderia pensar em ter filhos. Mas, de todas as histórias, a que mais me encantava foi a de como meu avô conheceu a minha avó e teve uma impressão. Quem não quer um amor incondicional e por toda a vida?

Eles moravam em La Push, um povoado que ficava perto da praia. Apesar do tempo fechado, era uma das paisagens mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto. De dentro do carro, vi um grupo de garotos (que pareciam ter a minha idade), pulando de um penhasco em direção à água. Em Calabasas, a coisa mais radical que eu tinha visto eram duas pessoas pulando de bungee-jump em uma ponte. Agora, mergulhar daquela altura? Francamente, percebi que tem gente doida em todos os lugares. Até em Forks.

Nós iríamos morar em um povoado vizinho de La Push. Chamava-se Green Valley. Confesso que, quando chegamos lá, me encantei com a casa. Por ser uma cidade pequena e os imóveis serem mais baratos, meus pais conseguiram comprar uma casa enorme por um bom preço. Bom, eu achava que iria morrer de tédio naquela cidade, mas pelo menos iria morrer num lugar com espaço e com a brisa do mar batendo em meu rosto. Não que isso seja um consolo muito bom.

Eu já sabia que não iria me adaptar tão cedo. Mas minha certeza aumentou quando fui para a Escola de Forks. Logo quando entrei, percebi a enorme diferença, comparando com a Laplace High School, que eu freqüentava em Calabasas. Laplace era uma escola enorme, com grupos de teatro, de moda, de música e de tudo ligado à arte e cultura; times de quase todos os esportes imagináveis, dentre eles futebol americano, baseball, vôlei, natação, basquete, futebol e até lacrosse; vários festivais, concursos de talentos, bailes... Isso sem contar a grande quantidade de pessoas bonitas e estilosas. Alguns considerariam como uma escola cheia de riquinhos metidos, mas não era. Tinha pessoas de todos os estilos e atitudes. Mas não vou negar que os "riquinhos metidos" eram os mais populares dali. Eu não era uma das garotas mais populares, mas tinha um bom relacionamento com quem eu conversava. Não era inimiga de ninguém. Não que eu soubesse. Sempre era convidada a festas e já cheguei a ir num baile com um dos caras mais lindos e disputados da escola. Eu também fazia parte do grupo de teatro, e participei de várias peças organizadas pela escola.

Mas percebi que em Forks isso seria diferente. Ali eu era a estranha, a isolada. Lá todos tinham um estilo parecido, e só eu parecia quebrar o estilo "forkiano". Mal tinha entrado naquela escola e as pessoas já estavam me olhando estranho. Não sei se por causa das minhas roupas ou por causa da minha cor bronzeada. O sol quase não aparecia em Forks, como alguém poderia ser bronzeado?

Nas aulas, foi outro sufoco. Quando eu falava que morava na Califórnia, as pessoas ficavam surpresas e me enchiam de perguntas. Parecia que eu era de outro país, não de outro estado. Elas estavam realmente muito curiosas. Ninguém sabia o que era viver numa cidade grande, e a maioria nunca tinha saído de Forks.

As únicas pessoas que eu consegui gostar ali foram Angelica e Isabel. Tínhamos gostos e opiniões parecidas, o que facilitou muito a nossa amizade. Eu não conseguia gostar de outras pessoas em Forks, parecia mais que estavam falando comigo porque eu parecia "a garota riquinha da Califórnia", não porque gostavam de mim. Pelo menos, com Angelica e Isabel, eu sabia que era bem diferente.

Com o passar do tempo, eu fui me acostumando. As pessoas já me encaravam com mais simpatia. Fiz um teste e consegui entrar para o grupo de teatro, mesmo achando as peças de lá muito fraquinhas. Meu círculo de amizades não se limitava mais a Angelica e Isabel. Não era como estar em Laplace, mas as coisas haviam melhorado bastante. Eu ainda queria voltar a Calabasas, mas pelo menos a cada dia ficava mais fácil viver em Forks.


	2. As aparências não enganam

**2. As aparências não enganam. Não quando se trata de um vampiro. **

Quatro meses depois de ter chegado a Forks, arrumei um trabalho. Eu era vendedora em uma loja de roupas no único shopping de Forks. Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de shopping. O salário não era dos melhores, mas pelo menos eu tinha dinheiro pra comprar alguma coisa que eu quisesse. Mas o que eu queria mesmo era um carro, mas com o salário que eu ganhava, eu não conseguiria. Eu tentava juntar dinheiro, mas não conseguia. Sempre precisava gastar com alguma coisa. Eu guardava o pouco que sobrava, mas do jeito que as coisas andavam eu só iria comprar um carro quando tivesse uns 35 anos.

Tudo mudou quando eu fiz aniversário. Eu ganhei um carro. Usado, mas pelo menos estava em bom estado. Foi presente do meu avô. Ele disse que foi o Jacob Black, filho de um amigo dele, que tinha arrumado o carro. Não sabia por que, mas meu avô queria muito que eu o conhecesse. Na época, eu não via o menor sentido. Provavelmente esse Jacob era um cara gordo, barbudo e mal-encarado. Como meu avô queria que eu me relacionasse com uma pessoa assim?

Seja lá quem fosse o Jacob Black, admito que ele tinha feito um bom trabalho. O carro estava em ótimas condições, tudo estava funcionando perfeitamente bem. No primeiro dia que eu cheguei com o carro na escola, meus amigos nem acreditavam que era um carro usado. Algumas pessoas chegaram até a pensar que eu chegaria com um Land Rover novinho. Mesmo depois de quatro meses as pessoas ainda achavam que eu era "riquinha". Mal sabiam eles que eu tinha tanto dinheiro quanto qualquer pessoa dali. Talvez até menos, com o meu salário de 80 dólares por semana.

Com o carro em mãos, todos os dias eu passeava um pouco pela cidade, procurando conhecer melhor os lugares e também para me distrair um pouco. Andava pela praia, perto das florestas, no centro, em La Push... Em poucos dias eu já conhecia uma boa parte da cidade.

Um dia, eu decidi tomar um caminho diferente para voltar para casa. Passei pelo distrito de Paradise Valley, um dos lugares que eu menos conhecia em Forks. Estava completamente perdida, não sabia como voltar para Green Valley. Foi quando eu vi um casal, parado ao lado de um carro vermelho muito velho, em frente a uma casa. Pensei em parar e perguntar o caminho, mas a aparência do rapaz me fez hesitar. Ele era pálido, quase branco, tinha os olhos cor de âmbar. Era um rapaz muito bonito. Ele estava com uma garota de cabelos castanhos. Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans um pouco larga e uma blusa de moletom. Juro que eu me vestiria melhor se fosse me encontrar com um cara daquele tipo.

Foi quando eu me lembrei de uma das lendas Quileute que meu avô tinha me contado. Sobre vampiros. Seres branco-pálidos, muito fortes, extremamente bonitos e com olhos de cores diferentes. Dependendo de sua "alimentação", a cor dos olhos mudava.

Na hora eu achei que estava louca, mas pensei que aquele rapaz seria um vampiro. Seus olhos tinham uma cor que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Por via das dúvidas, decidi parar no acostamento da pista. Fiquei observando os dois pelo espelho retrovisor. Eu não poderia ajudá-la a fugir - se ele fosse um vampiro - sem ser morta. Achei melhor ficar ali. Se as minhas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras, eu avisaria meu avô, que ainda tinha contato com os lobisomens daquela região. Eles iriam tomar conta daquele sanguessuga.

Fiquei ali por mais ou menos uma hora e meia, atenta a qualquer situação anormal. Mas a única coisa que percebi, até aquele momento, foi que se tratava de um casal de namorados. Vez ou outra eles trocavam carinhos, mas pouco se beijavam.

Pelo o que parecia, o rapaz estava sem carro. Aparentemente, aquele carro velho pertencia à garota. Os dois se despediram, e o que ocorreu depois foi inacreditável. Ele começou a correr na direção oposta em que eu estava. Mas ele corria numa velocidade surpreendente. Se eu tivesse piscado, não teria visto.

Definitivamente, não havia ser humano no mundo que corria naquela velocidade. E eu estava certa. Aquele belo rapaz, de aparência misteriosa, era um vampiro.


	3. Longe dos vampiros, longe de tudo

**3. Longe dos vampiros. Longe de tudo. Apenas por um instante.**

No dia seguinte, fui para La Push o mais cedo que pude. Os Quileute tinham que saber que havia um vampiro à solta em Forks, e que a vida daquela garota estava em risco.

O que eu não esperava era que, ao contar o que vi ao meu avô, ele já soubesse que havia um vampiro em Forks. Não só um vampiro. Uma família de vampiros. A família Cullen. Ele disse que os Quileute tinham um acordo com os Cullen, e que eles não se alimentavam de sangue humano. Sanguessugas vegetarianos, explicando melhor. E ele não se mostrou nem um pouco abalado ao saber que um deles tinha uma namorada humana. Tanto ele quanto os Quileute já estavam cientes disso, e que eles estavam muito atentos, prontos para proteger Bella Swan dos dentes de Edward Cullen à menor suspeita.

Aquilo não me tranqüilizou. Edward poderia matar Bella, mesmo sem querer. E os Quileute nada poderiam fazer para salvá-la quando isso acontecesse. Para mim, seria mais seguro expulsar os Cullen dali, e proibir que eles voltassem. Isso pensando racionalmente. Mas, os dois poderiam estar realmente apaixonados, e nenhum limite ou proibição conseguiria separá-los. E, obviamente, ela sabia os riscos que estava correndo, pois viu Edward correndo. É claro que ela sabia que ele era um vampiro.

O que me deixou mais desconfortável foi o fato de encontrar Edward almoçando no refeitório da escola. Ele estava com seus "irmãos" (Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie) e com Bella. Pelo o que eu pude descobrir com meus amigos, eles estavam no último ano, e todos os achavam muito estranhos. É claro, eles eram vampiros, poderiam morder o pescoço de qualquer um ali. Eram criaturas sobrenaturais, quase demoníacas. Claro que eu não era a pessoa mais normal do mundo, mas pelo menos os lobisomens não saíam por aí bebendo o sangue de humanos. Eles faziam de tudo para protegê-los dos ataques dessas criaturas.

O fato de eles serem "vegetarianos" não me convencia nem um pouco. Mesmo que eles bebessem sangue de animais, eles poderiam sofrer uma recaída a qualquer momento. O único vampiro que eu achava mais confiável era Carlisle. Meu avô me disse que ele era médico. Estava acostumado a ver sangue humano, e não tivera nenhuma recaída. Mas, quanto aos outros, eu não saberia dizer se teriam um autocontrole tão bom quanto o de Carlisle.

Quando eu passava ao lado deles nos corredores, podia sentir o frio de seus corpos, a frieza em seus olhares. Por vezes pensei notar Emmett me observando curiosamente, e Jasper franzindo o nariz quando me via. Não entendia o porquê daquela atitude, mas eu não me importava. Não estava em meus planos exigir explicações de um vampiro.

O feriado estava se aproximando, e Angelica me chamou para viajar com ela até San Francisco. Não hesitei. Estava com muitas saudades da Califórnia, e eu não iria perder a oportunidade de voltar pro lugar que eu mais gostava no mundo. Até pensei em levar as meninas (Katy, Isabel, Rebecca e Laura também foram) para Calabasas. Não queria ir pra Califórnia sem deixar de voltar ao lugar onde nasci e cresci.

Foi simplesmente mágico. Lembrei de algumas coisas que vivi ali, dos meus amigos... Lá minha vida era praticamente perfeita! Infelizmente, só percebi isso quando me mudei para Forks. E uma das coisas que mais me deixavam com vontade de voltar para Calabasas é que lá não havia nenhum vampiro. Ali era um lugar seguro. E era um lugar que, só de pisar na areia branca da praia, me trazia uma paz de espírito, uma sensação de que ali eu estaria realmente em casa.


	4. Você estava lá na hora certa

**4. Você estava lá. Na hora certa.**

Eu não queria mais voltar para Forks. A Califórnia era o meu lugar. Mas eu tinha que voltar. Eu teria que agüentar o clima fechado, os vampiros e tudo o mais que eu não estava acostumada.

Deixei as meninas em suas casas. Como estava cedo, e eu não queria voltar para minha casa, decidi fazer o meu costumeiro passeio por Forks. Tive uma vontade repentina de fazer uma trilha na floresta. Então, fui até lá. Mal eu sabia, naquele momento, que aquela decisão mudaria completamente a minha vida.

Logo que desci do carro, senti uma sensação estranha. Não liguei e entrei na floresta. Eu não conhecia aquela floresta e não sabia aonde aquela trilha dava. Tinha uma grande chance de me perder e não conseguir voltar. Naquele momento, isso não me importou. Depois de uma hora andando, comecei a ouvir barulhos de passos. Pensei que era alguma outra pessoa que tivera a mesma idéia estúpida que eu tive, mas depois percebi que parecia mais que alguém estava me perseguindo.

Apertei o passo. A outra pessoa também. Comecei a ficar com medo. Decidi correr. Não deu tempo. Quem estava me seguindo conseguiu segurar o meu braço com força. Sua mão era muito fria. Olhei para trás e vi a última coisa que eu queria encontrar: um vampiro com sede. Seus olhos eram vermelhos. Eu estava entregue à morte. Aquele vampiro se alimentava de sangue humano.

Desesperadamente, consegui me desvencilhar e comecei a correr, mesmo sabendo que ele me alcançaria em poucos segundos. Enquanto eu corria, o vampiro zombava: "que lobinha arisca! Eu, Laurent, te ensinarei bons modos! Apesar do seu cheiro, você me parece ser uma delícia!" Virei à esquerda em uma bifurcação, e encontrei um lobo, que me olhava desconfiado. Parei abruptamente. Que ótimo. Ou eu seria morta por um vampiro ou por um lobo.

Inesperadamente, Laurent pulou sobre mim. Ele me segurou com tanta força que eu não tinha a menor chance de me defender. Era o meu fim. Eu sentia os seus dentes se aproximando do meu pescoço e uma dor excruciante na perna direita. Eu havia quebrado a perna na queda.

Eu estava desesperada. Aqueles eram os meus últimos segundos de vida. Nunca mais iria ver meus pais, meus avós, meus amigos. Um filme passava pela minha cabeça. Estava lembrando de todos os momentos importantes que eu havia vivido até ali, todos parecendo que haviam acontecido numa época muito distante. Eu estava entorpecida pela minha própria dor, tanto emocional quanto física. Não conseguia gritar ou me mexer. Não conseguia fazer nada, além de ficar ali, imóvel.

Já estava sentindo os dentes de Laurent começando a perfurar a minha pele quando ouvi um rosnado. Algo o atacou, e Laurent acabou me largando. Sentei com dificuldade, e vi que o lobo tinha atacado o vampiro, e que agora eles estavam lutando. Eu estava tremendo, e a dor na minha perna parecia mais forte do que nunca. Precisava de ajuda. Alguém tinha que me buscar e me levar pro hospital. Procurei o meu celular, e vi que ele jazia há uns 5 metros de distância, totalmente quebrado.

Laurent conseguiu escapar. O lobo olhou para mim momentaneamente, e correu para uma clareira que havia logo mais à frente.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não podia sair dali com a perna quebrada, e eu não podia chamar ninguém para me buscar. E eu também não havia entendido como um lobo conseguiu salvar a minha vida. A não ser que ele fosse um lobisomem, mas o que um lobisomem estaria fazendo sozinho no meio da floresta?

Foi quando eu vi um rapaz forte voltando da clareira. Realmente, era um lobisomem que tinha me salvado. E, pela sua aparência, era um dos Quileute que moravam em La Push. Ele estava se aproximando de mim, e mesmo abalada e com muita dor, não consegui deixar de reparar em seu rosto e em seu corpo, perfeitamente definido. Ele tocou meu ombro delicadamente e, ao contrário do vampiro, suas mãos eram quentes. Tremi novamente. E dessa vez meu tremor não tinha relação alguma com o ataque que eu acabara de sofrer.

Ele perguntou se eu estava machucada, e disse que iria me levar para Carlisle Cullen me examinar, porque Laurent havia mordido meu pescoço. Não o suficiente para me contaminar com o seu veneno, mas era melhor ter certeza. Toquei levemente meu pescoço, e senti que havia dois pequenos furos em minha pele. Estava receosa de ir para a casa dos Cullen. Eu tinha acabado de ser atacada por um vampiro, não estava emocionalmente pronta para encontrar outro. Mesmo sabendo que eles não me atacariam.

Perguntei para o rapaz qual era o seu nome. Ele era Jacob Black, exatamente quem havia restaurado o meu carro e quem eu pensava que seria gordo, barbudo e mal-encarado. Também me apresentei e ele sorriu. Era óbvio que ele percebeu na hora quem eu era.

Quando ele me pegou no colo para me levar para o meu carro, me senti totalmente segura. Não estava mais com medo de encontrar outros vampiros, pois Jacob estava ali, e iria me proteger. O calor de seu corpo me reconfortava, e eu esqueci a dor. Aquele era o único lugar que eu queria estar, por tempo indefinido. Junto de Jacob.


	5. Apenas algumas horas bastaram

**5. Apenas algumas horas bastaram para você se tornar indispensável.**

Jacob me colocou no banco de trás do carro, e me levou para a casa dos Cullen. Eu acharia melhor se ele estivesse me levando para o hospital, mas se ele julgava melhor que eu fosse para lá, tudo bem. Mesmo tendo o conhecido há pouco tempo e numa situação desagradável, eu confiava nele.

Quando chegamos no portão da casa, eu me surpreendi. De longe, era a casa mais bonita de Forks. Nunca imaginei que vampiros podiam ser tão podres de ricos quanto os Cullen eram. E o que mais me surpreendeu foi ver que Edward já estava na porta, como se estivesse à nossa espera.

Fui levada a um quarto, onde Carlisle me examinou e cuidou da minha perna quebrada. Felizmente, nenhuma gota do veneno de Laurent ficou no meu sangue, e logo eu estaria recuperada. Eu só não sabia como explicar para a minha família o que tinha acontecido. Eu tinha sorte de ter Jacob ao meu lado. Ele não saiu do quarto por nenhum momento. Ele ficava ali, me confortando. Segurando a minha mão quando eu sentia dor, conversando comigo nas horas certas... Senti que entre Jacob e eu havia uma ligação muito forte. Eu me sentia ligada a ele, de uma forma que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Eu o conhecia a poucas horas, mas para mim era como se eu o conhecesse há muito tempo.

Durante as poucas horas que fiquei com os Cullen, eu mudei completamente a minha idéia sobre eles. Eles foram extremamente atenciosos, e ficaram muito preocupados enquanto eu narrava o que tinha acontecido comigo. Me senti bem com eles, e prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais os chamaria de sanguessugas ou falaria mal deles. Incrível que, com tão pouco tempo, eu já me sentia acolhida. Nunca pensei que eu seria tão bem tratada por vampiros. Ainda mais depois de ter sido quase morta por um.

Depois, Jacob me levou para casa. Pedi para que ele entrasse. Não sabia o que fazer para agradecê-lo. Afinal, como se agradece uma pessoa que salvou a sua vida? A única coisa que eu sabia naquele momento era que, inexplicavelmente, eu me sentia ligada a Jacob. Não por ele ter sido o meu "salvador". Eu poderia estar louca, mas naquele momento achei que realmente existia amor à primeira vista. Sacudi a cabeça. Era melhor eu deixar de ser uma menininha romântica e boba. Já tinha me iludido inúmeras vezes dessa forma.

Quando entramos, meus pais estavam na sala de estar, apreensivos. Me abraçaram forte e me disseram que Emmett Cullen tinha ligado, avisando o que tinha acontecido comigo. E abraçaram Jacob da mesma forma, e perdi a conta de quantas vezes eles o agradeceram. Ele estava sem jeito. Eu também estaria, no lugar dele.

Pouco tempo depois, Jacob precisou ir embora. Levei-o até a porta, e ele despediu-se me dando um beijo no rosto. Naquele momento, senti como se uma descarga elétrica estivesse passando por meu corpo. Tremi. Jacob deve ter percebido o que tinha ocorrido, porque ele segurou a minha mão e deu um sorriso tímido.

Quando fui dormir, não consegui deixar de me perguntar: como eu estava apaixonada por alguém que eu conhecia a menos de 24 horas?


	6. Foi mais forte do que eu

**6. Eu não queria, mas foi mais forte do que eu.**

Não, eu não estava apaixonada! Era só um sentimento de carinho, por ele ter me salvado! Não poderia ser outra coisa! Eu repetia isso para mim mesma sempre que me pegava pensando em Jacob. Eu não queria me apaixonar!

Se tinha uma coisa na qual eu não tinha a menor sorte era o amor. Eu era uma pessoa que se apaixonava muito facilmente, mas que nunca era correspondida. Eu sempre acabava me iludindo, e depois dizia que nunca mais iria me apaixonar. Bobagem. Pouco tempo depois eu já estava apaixonada por outro. Na verdade, eram apenas paixonites bobas, mas na época eu pensava que o que eu sentia era algo mais sério do que uma simples paixonite.

Mas uma vez eu me apaixonei, pra valer. Não era uma simples paixonite. Eu ainda estava na Califórnia quando me apaixonei por um colega da turma de teatro. Nós vivíamos juntos, era tão fácil conversar com ele! Quando eu decidi abrir o jogo e contar o que eu realmente estava sentindo por ele, foi uma das piores desilusões que eu tive. Quando eu já ia abrindo a boca para falar tudo aquilo que eu sentia, ele falou antes. Disse que tinha pedido uma garota em namoro. Ele estava muito feliz, e eu decidi calar-me. Tentei disfarçar o desconforto que eu estava sentindo, mas quando ele disse que a garota em questão era uma das minhas amigas, eu perdi o meu chão. Desde aquele dia eu, de certa forma, reneguei o amor.

Muitas garotas diziam que eu era sortuda, porque eu tinha conseguido sair com três dos caras mais bonitos da cidade (claro que em épocas diferentes). Grande coisa. Não adianta nada ter um cara lindo do seu lado se você não o ama. Eu sentia que, para eles, eu era só mais uma. Isso é ser sortuda? Ter sorte é amar e ser amada!

E, para mim, Jacob era mais do que um cara lindo. Eu tentava não me apaixonar por ele, mas cada vez que a gente se encontrava, ficava mais difícil negar o que eu estava sentindo. Até meus pais percebiam a minha mudança de humor quando ele me ligava, ou quando a gente se encontrava. A primeira pessoa a notar foi a minha mãe. Ela disse brincando que do jeito que eu estava aérea, só podia estar apaixonada. Meio gaguejando, eu disse que não. Era muito difícil enganar minha mãe, então ela não se convenceu. Não teve jeito. Falei sobre Jacob, mas não mencionei se estava apaixonada ou não. Falei que éramos "bons amigos". Mas, do jeito que eu falei sobre ele, era perceptível que o que eu sentia era muito mais que uma amizade.

Minhas amigas também perceberam e, dentro de pouco tempo, todos já sabiam ou tinham percebido que eu estava apaixonada. Mas eu não queria aceitar aquilo. Não queria ter que sofrer tudo de novo. Se eu estava apaixonada, era melhor eu ficar na minha. Sabia que, se eu fosse me declarar, iria sofrer mais uma desilusão. Mais uma pra entrar na lista.

O que eu não esperava era que Jacob, com o passar do tempo, fosse me tratando de uma forma diferente. Ele estava mais carinhoso do que de costume, seus olhos brilhavam, seu sorriso estava iluminado... Mas mesmo assim não me deixei levar, mesmo sendo muito difícil. Eu estava bloqueada, como se uma grossa camada de concreto me impedisse de viver aquilo o que eu estava sentindo, sem se importar se eu fosse me iludir ou não.

Mesmo bloqueada, não consegui esconder minha alegria quando abri o meu armário da escola e vi um bilhete de Jacob lá dentro. Dizia:

"_Vamos para a praia da reserva? Vou te buscar depois da escola. _

_Beijos,_

_Jacob." _

Quando li aquilo, não consegui esconder a minha felicidade. A praia da reserva era a praia menos freqüentada de Forks. Raramente você encontrava uma pessoa por lá! E o fato de ter um bilhete nele no meu armário? Pensava que essas coisas só aconteciam em filmes! Não sei como ele tinha colocado o bilhete lá, talvez Bella ou algum outro amigo dele que estudava na Escola de Forks tinha feito isso por ele. Mas isso não importava.

Não consegui prestar atenção a nenhuma aula, estava mais distraída do que eu nunca estive antes. Só de pensar que eu e Jacob ficaríamos a tarde inteira juntos na praia, já fazia com que eu me desligasse da realidade. Nem me lembrava mais que eu tentava esconder o que eu sentia por Jacob. Nesse dia, tudo estava a favor para que eu demonstrasse.


	7. Você era tão quente que eu derreti

**7. Tentei ser frio, mas você era tão quente que eu derreti.**

Quando saí da escola, Jake já estava me esperando – ao lado de sua moto – no estacionamento. Ele estava vestido de uma forma simples (bermuda e camiseta), mas para mim ele estava maravilhoso. Sinceramente, eu pouco me importava com o que ele estava vestindo, contanto que ele estivesse comigo. Ao me aproximar dele, não consegui reprimir um grande sorriso. Ele retribuiu, com aquele sorriso que hipnotizava qualquer pessoa que visse.

Jake subiu na moto. Meio receosa, subi na garupa. Sem jeito, segurei-me firmemente na cintura dele. Eu nunca tinha andado de moto na minha vida. Sempre tinha ouvido falar que andar de moto era perigoso, principalmente depois que meu tio quase morreu em um acidente.

Ao chegarmos à praia, fiquei boquiaberta. A praia da reserva era uma das praias mais lindas que eu já tinha visto. Mesmo com aquele clima nublado e cinza, a praia não perdia a sua beleza. As ondas batiam em rochedos, a água do mais claro e límpido azul. A areia era branca e fina. A beleza daquele lugar era tanta que eu duvidava que tivesse algum lugar tão bonito como aquele no mundo. Não chegava nem aos pés da praia da Califórnia que eu costumava ir. Eu estava absolutamente encantada, e ainda não acreditava que estava naquele lugar com Jake.

A mão quente dele encostou-se à minha. Não hesitei, e eu o deixei segurá-la. Ele me deu um sorriso significativo. Andamos na beira do mar, com as ondas quebrando sob os nossos pés, por algum tempo. Durante a caminhada, conversávamos e, vez ou outra, parávamos para pegar conchas. Eu tinha essa mania. Toda vez que eu ia a uma praia pela primeira vez, eu pegava conchas de lá.

Depois dessa caminhada, subimos em um rochedo. Eu não tinha prática em escalar qualquer coisa que fosse, então subir naquelas pedras lisas foi mais do que um desafio para mim. Minha perna já estava recuperada, mas do jeito que eu era desengonçada para aquelas coisas, havia uma grande chance de eu quebrá-la novamente. Jake e eu subimos lado a lado, ele me segurando para que eu não caísse. Em um trecho, ele teve que me soltar. Tínhamos que subir um de cada vez. Ele foi primeiro e me esperou. Logo no momento em que pisei naquela pedra escorregadia e cheia de lodo, eu escorreguei para trás. Jurei que ia bater a cabeça e quebraria pelo menos uns dois dentes. Mas Jake foi mais rápido. Ele me segurou pelos braços, e também deu uma leve escorregada. Nisso, nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos. Minha mão estava sobre o seu peito, e eu sentia as batidas de seu coração. Nós parecíamos estar em sintonia. Respirávamos ao mesmo tempo, e nossos corações batiam no mesmo compasso.

Ele me puxou para cima. Quando eu olhei ao redor, vi que ali tínhamos uma visão panorâmica do mar, e bem ao longe dava pra ver algumas casinhas de La Push. Sentei-me, e fiquei admirando a paisagem, sentindo o vento balançando os meus cabelos. Fechei os olhos. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho. E, se fosse, eu não queria acordar.

Ao abrir os olhos, vi que o sol estava se pondo. Eu nunca tinha visto um pôr-do-sol. Era uma sensação indescritível estar ali, num dos lugares mais perfeitos, com uma das pessoas mais perfeitas que eu conhecia. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz ao lado de alguém.

Jake estava sentado ao meu lado e, repentinamente, ele me abraçou pela cintura. Seu corpo quente perto do meu me confortava, me completava. Senti a sua respiração em minha orelha. Aquilo me arrepiou. Virei-me, e vi que nossos rostos estavam novamente muito próximos, e percebi que estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Não recuei. Desde que eu havia conhecido Jake eu estava esperando por aquele momento.

O que se seguiu depois foi no mais doce e longo beijo que eu já recebi.

Ao chegar em casa, liguei o rádio e estava tocando uma música, cujo trecho era "I tried to chill, but you are so hot that I melted"¹. Sorri. Sem dúvidas, aquela era a nossa música. A música que definia perfeitamente tudo o que eu sentia com Jacob. Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, na floresta, ao nosso primeiro beijo.

¹ "Eu tentei ser frio, mas você é tão quente que eu derreti" – trecho da música I'm Yours, do Jason Mraz.


	8. Ganhei o seu coração

**8. Ganhei o seu coração, mas perdi uma das coisas que me faziam bem. **

Algum tempo depois de ficarmos pela primeira vez, Jacob e eu percebemos que nosso relacionamento estava cada vez mais sério. Billy Black já me conhecia, e meus pais já conheciam Jake. Minha mãe sempre perguntava quando Jacob e eu iríamos parar de enrolar um ao outro e começar a namorar.

Na verdade, eu nem me importava muito com isso. Era bom ficarmos algum tempo juntos antes de começarmos algo mais sério, porque tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Três semanas depois do fatídico encontro na floresta, nós já estávamos ficando. Não tivemos muito tempo de realmente conhecer um ao outro. E, nesse tempo, descobri que nós tínhamos muito mais coisas em comum do que eu imaginava. Além da nossa personalidade, opiniões, gostos e físico parecidos, nós fazíamos aniversário praticamente na mesma semana. Como se tivessem desenhado duas almas parecidas, sendo que uma completava a outra de alguma forma.

Estávamos novamente na praia da reserva. Já estava anoitecendo, e estávamos deitados na areia fofa da praia, com as ondas quebrando um pouco à nossa frente. Jake sentou-se, e me puxou delicadamente para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Ele segurava a minha mão e olhava fixamente em meus olhos. Vacilei. Tinha a impressão de que ele queria me dizer algo, e estava com medo do que eu poderia ouvir.

Ele soltou uma das minhas mãos, e levou sua mão ao bolso. Tirou uma pequena caixinha vermelha. Pediu para que eu a abrisse. Meio desconfiada e receosa, abri a caixinha lentamente. Quando a abri, meu rosto iluminou. Ali estavam duas alianças prateadas. Alianças de compromisso. Nesse momento, ele disse com a voz mais doce - e com o tom mais sincero -, que me amava e me pediu em namoro.

Não consegui esconder o quanto eu estava feliz. Não pensei duas vezes, e aceitei. Me joguei em seus braços, e o envolvi no abraço mais forte que eu poderia dar. Mesmo não me importando muito que nós não fôssemos namorados, ouvir a proposta oficial foi quase como um sonho realizado. Agora eu poderia espalhar pelos quatro cantos do mundo. Jake e eu nos amávamos, e estávamos namorando. Nada poderia separar-nos. Absolutamente nada.

Após soltá-lo, dei um largo sorriso e olhei as alianças. Pareciam simples alianças prateadas, mas vi que tinha um lobo desenhado na parte interna. Era um dos típicos adornos feitos pelos Quileute. Eu sabia que Jake tinha dado uma pulseira com um pingente de lobo para Bella, mas eu tinha ganhado o melhor presente. O coração de Jake.

Ao voltar para casa, meus pais já perceberam o que tinha acontecido. Minha mãe era extremamente detalhista, e mal passei a soleira da porta, ela já reparou na aliança que eu usava. Quando ela viu, ela pareceu uma das minhas amigas. Começou a pular, feito uma criança. Eu não sabia quem estava mais feliz, eu, por estar namorando a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, ou a minha mãe, por finalmente ver que eu estava namorando alguém. Ela era a única pessoa que sabia de todas as minhas desilusões. Aliás, ela sabia de tudo o que acontecia comigo.

As únicas pessoas que não estavam aceitando muito bem o meu namoro foram o meu pai e minha amiga Laura. Quando me viu com a aliança, meu pai me olhou desconfiado. Creio que o motivo era apenas o ciúme natural de pai, então nem liguei muito. Apesar de que ele estava controlando o tempo que eu passava com Jacob. Além do ciúme, creio que ele tinha medo de que eu deixasse de ser a filhinha inocente e pura. Eu até entendia o ponto de vista dele, já que minha mãe engravidou de mim com 17 anos, então ele tinha medo de que eu passasse pela mesma situação.

Agora, quanto à Laura, a situação era mais complicada. Ela parou de falar comigo, e chegou a dizer que me odiava e que queria que eu morresse. Doeu muito, porque eu gostava muito da Laura, ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas. A amizade dela significava muito pra mim. Mas só fui perceber porque ela estava agindo daquela forma hostil algumas semanas depois.

O amor é cego, e meu amor por Jacob era surdo também. Laura tinha comentado que era apaixonada por ele, e eu nem tinha escutado. Agora minha melhor amiga me odiava, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Quem disse que está tudo bem a ponto de não piorar?


	9. Quero ser sua impressão

**8. Quero ser sua impressão. Quero seu amor pra vida inteira. **

Aos poucos, meu pai foi aceitando o meu namoro. Foi um pouco difícil no começo, mas ele conseguiu confiar em Jake, e eles até se tornaram amigos! Sempre assistiam aos jogos de basquete juntos, torcendo pelo mesmo time. Finalmente, meu pai tinha com quem assistir aos jogos, já que eu e minha mãe não éramos fãs de esportes.

Quanto a Lauren, nada havia mudado. Era como se não nos conhecêssemos mais. Quando eu passava por ela nos corredores da escola, ela simplesmente virava o rosto ou mudava de direção. Eu entendia, ela tinha todos os motivos para ficar brava comigo. Mas quem controla os sentimentos? Eu não podia deixar de gostar de Jake só por causa dela.

Duas semanas depois, era o aniversário de Jake. No dia, houve uma pequena comemoração na casa dele. Lá, encontravam-se apenas os amigos mais chegados e a família. Mas um grupo de pessoas chamou a minha atenção. Era um grupo formado por vários rapazes e uma moça. Todos tinham as mesmas características físicas de Jake, exceto que eles eram mais fortes, e alguns mais altos. Não havia dúvida. Eram todos lobisomens Quileute, inclusive a moça. Fui apresentada a eles.

Ao conversarmos, senti que tínhamos algum tipo de conexão. Talvez por termos o mesmo sangue Quileute, eu não sabia ao certo. Quando eu disse que Marc Scott era o meu avô, eles se surpreenderam. Disseram que ele era o Alfa mais forte e mais corajoso da história dos Quileute, e que eu poderia ser da mesma forma se eu me transformasse. Ou até melhor. A moça, cujo nome era Leah Clearwater, me disse que eu era fisicamente parecida com os lobisomens (a única diferença era a minha magreza), e que eu até cheirava igual. Foi aí que eu entendi porque Laurent havia dito que meu cheiro era ruim, e porque Jasper Cullen franzia o nariz quando me via. Leah disse que era uma característica rara, mas que caracteriza os melhores de sua espécie, se fossem transformados. Só não entendia por que meu avô não tinha me contado tudo isso antes. Por que eu era mulher? Por que eu não poderia me transformar se eu quisesse? Leah era mulher, e era lobisomem, e nada me impedia de ser uma também. Mas, por enquanto, eu preferia continuar humana. Iria sentir falta de cada sensação humana, do toque delicado, da temperatura amena do corpo. Coisas mundanas, mas que eu não conseguia imaginar de forma diferente.

Confesso que até cheguei a pensar em me transformar, para ser igual a Jake. Bobagem. Eu não precisava ser uma lobisomem para que fôssemos felizes. Além do mais, e se eu tivesse uma impressão? E se essa impressão não fosse o Jake? – Comentei isso com Leah, que já havia se tornado uma amiga, apesar do pouco tempo que conversamos. Saber que a pessoa que ela amava tinha tido uma impressão com outra mulher, me preocupou. E se acontecesse o mesmo com Jake? Se, de repente, tudo o que vivemos juntos ficasse esquecido, e se eu fosse jogada para o lado como uma boneca de trapos? Eu não sabia se iria agüentar. Se eu não fosse a impressão de Jake, tinha uma grande chance de, em algum momento, eu ser abandonada. Era um risco que eu estava correndo, e eu estava disposta a arriscar. Pior seria se eu o amasse em silêncio. Pelo menos tivemos a chance de ficar juntos, se por muito tempo ou não, aí já é outra história, que o destino trataria de desenhar.

Após todos os convidados irem embora, eu fiquei mais um pouco. Jake e eu fomos ao cinema de Seattle. Coincidência ou não, o filme que queríamos assistir estava esgotado, e só tinha ingressos para outro filme. Para não perdermos a viagem, decidimos assistir assim mesmo. Era um filme sobre lobisomens, e Jake não parava de rir. Para ele, os roteiristas "viajavam" muito. Desde quando lobisomens eram mortos com balas de prata? E a história da lua cheia, então? Para ele, tudo não passava de tolice.

Eu não consegui prestar atenção ao filme. Ouvia as risadas baixas e os murmúrios de desdém de Jake, e sentia o calor de sua mão em meu ombro. Não consegui deixar de pensar que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, outra pessoa estaria ao lado dele. Outra pessoa ficaria com o seu coração, e eu ficaria apenas com as lembranças do passado. Outra pessoa acordaria vendo o sorriso de Jake. Outra pessoa sentiria os seus lábios tocando os dele. E eu? Faria parte de uma lembrança distante. Seria deixada de lado. Nesse momento, não consegui conter as lágrimas. Felizmente, estava escuro e Jake não poderia ver. Mas ele notou que eu estava um pouco estranha. Menti, dizendo que estava cansada.

Foi o único dia que eu quis ser vampira. Quis ter o poder de Alice. Queria saber quando Jake iria me abandonar. Por mais que doesse, eu queria estar preparada para o que viesse, por pior que fosse. E eu tinha certeza: eu queria ser a impressão. Queria ter o amor de Jacob, incondicionalmente, a vida inteira.


	10. Você é uma exceção à regra

**9. Você é uma exceção à regra.**

Poucos dias depois foi o meu aniversário. Eu iria completar 18 anos, e não estava nem ligando. Nunca gostei muito de fazer festas em meu aniversário. Gostava mais quando era criança. Eu adorava ficar chutando os balões, e me entupia daquelas balinhas de coco. Naquela época tudo parecia ter mais graça, cada momento da vida parecia ter um sabor diferente. Agora era cada vez mais difícil encontrar algo que me deixasse com aquela alegria doce e infantil. Tirando Jake, não sabia se tinha algo que me fazia sentir dessa forma como ele.

No dia do meu aniversário, acordei normalmente. Não me sentia diferente por estar mais velha, uma adulta. Pra mim era mais um dia comum, eu não esperava nada mais além do que alguns abraços e presentes. O que mais de diferente poderia acontecer no meu aniversário? Em 18 anos nunca tinha acontecido.

Logo ao chegar na cozinha, minha mãe estava muito sorridente, com um bolo de chocolate nas mãos. Ela colocou delicadamente a travessa na mesa e me abraçou. Sorri. Se tinha uma coisa que eu gostava no meu aniversário era isso.

Depois de eu ter comido uma grande fatia de bolo, minha mãe me entregou um envelope. Era de Jake. Aparentemente, ela já havia lido o conteúdo da carta, já que seu olhar era uma mescla de desconfiança e encanto. Peguei a carta e a abri ansiosamente. Eu esperava uma carta enorme, e me desapontei quando vi que apenas tinha um trecho de uma música. Era a minha música favorita, mas eu esperava mais de Jake. Como assim, é o meu aniversário e ele só escreve um trecho de uma música? Devia haver algo mais naquilo! Foi aí que eu reparei no que ele havia escrito logo ao pé da página. Ri quando vi que ele havia assinado com um desenho de uma pata de cachorro.

"_Você é uma exceção a regra,_

_Você é uma raridade difícil de se encontrar_

_Você é tudo o que eu queria_

_Garota do sul_

_Você poderia me querer?"²_

_Me encontre no rochedo da praia da reserva, no lugar onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Quero saber a sua resposta._

_Jacob_

Franzi a testa. Resposta do quê? Num momento delirante, pensei que tivesse algo a ver com a pergunta da música ("garota do sul, você me quer?"). Balancei a cabeça. Claro que não. Podia ser alguma coisa que ele havia dito, e que no momento eu não estava lembrando.

E é lógico que ele não havia escolhido aquela música só porque era a minha favorita. Parando para pensar, era uma música que combinava com o nosso romance. Pra começar, o nome. "Garota do Sul". Eu morava na Califórnia, no sul do país. E a letra da música em si era quase um retrato fiel do que eu sentia.

Fui encontrar Jake no rochedo. Mesmo tendo ido lá uma vez, eu ainda não conseguia subir as rochas lodosas com mais facilidade. Foi pior do que a primeira vez, já que eu estava sozinha. Caí umas duas vezes, e minha calça ficou com uma feia mancha verde no joelho. Ao chegar ao topo do rochedo, eu estava descabelada, suja e cansada. Exatamente do jeito que eu nunca quis que Jake me visse. Arrumei apressadamente o cabelo e tentei limpar inutilmente a minha calça. Meu coração começou a bater apressadamente. Não sabia por que, mas estava ansiosa.

Jake estava lá, e ao me receber deu aquele sorriso perfeito de que eu tanto gostava. Ele me abraçou muito forte, e a única coisa que eu consegui sentir foi o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Inexplicavelmente, eu ainda conseguia sentir o calor do meu corpo, que parecia aumentar, não só pelo fato do choque entre a minha temperatura e a de Jake.

Ele me soltou delicadamente, ainda sorrindo. Ele tocou o meu rosto, e o que se seguiu depois, até hoje permanece intacto na minha memória.

- Então, estou esperando a sua resposta.

- Resposta ao quê? Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Você não leu minha carta? Ou não prestou atenção?

- Claro que li, mas...

- Não tem problema. Eu posso perguntar de novo.

Nesse momento, as mãos de Jake envolveram a minha cintura. Ele beijou levemente o meu pescoço. Me arrepiei. Sua boca se aproximou de minha orelha, e ele sussurrou:

- Garota do sul, você me quer?

Paralisei. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Jake mordia delicadamente a minha orelha, enquanto eu permanecia imóvel. Depois de alguns segundos de impassibilidade, eu respondi.

- Eu te amo, Jake. Por que eu não iria te querer?

Jake abriu um sorriso ainda maior. Suas mãos ainda estavam na minha cintura, e ele me impulsionou levemente para frente, para que ficássemos mais próximos. Nos beijamos. Mas, dessa vez, o beijo tinha mais paixão, mais desejo. E o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento era diferente de tudo o que eu havia sentido antes. Eu me sentia em outro mundo cada vez que Jake me tocava.

Foi o melhor aniversário de todos. E, ao voltar pra casa, ao anoitecer, me sentindo mais feliz do que eu já havia estado, compreendi o olhar de desconfiança de minha mãe ao me entregar a carta. Com certeza ela estaria me esperando, talvez com um bombardeio de perguntas. Mas eu não me importava. Aquele foi um dia perfeito, e isso, nem nada nem ninguém poderia mudar.

² Trecho da música "Southern Girl", do Incubus.


	11. Posso perder tudo, menos a minha honra

**11. Eu posso perder tudo, menos a minha honra.**

Jake estava indo me buscar na escola todos os dias, e isso despertava a inveja e a ira de algumas garotas. Principalmente de Laura e o seu grupinho de "amigas". Não tinha um dia na escola que eu não era atacada. Elas viviam dizendo calúnias sobre mim, a quem quisesse escutar.

Antes eu não havia me desentendido com ninguém, e tinha um bom relacionamento com todo mundo. Tudo mudou. Laura conseguiu fazer com que metade da escola ficasse contra mim, e por um motivo tão estúpido! Que culpa eu tenho se eu me apaixonei por Jake? Pela pessoa que ela também era apaixonada? Ela queria que eu mandasse no meu coração? Que eu escolhesse por quem eu fosse me apaixonar? Ela estava enganada. E eu não iria abrir mão de todos os meus sentimentos por causa dela. Justo agora, que ela estava me maltratando tanto!

Eu falei o que estava acontecendo para minhas amigas, para meus pais e também para Jake. Mas todos diziam a mesma coisa. "Ela só está com inveja. Fica tranqüila que isso passa logo". Bem que eu queria acreditar nessas palavras. Mas aquela "perseguição" era tão difícil de suportar!

Eu agüentava calada. Laura falava as coisas mais absurdas sobre mim, mas eu agüentava tudo, impassível. A minha vontade era de calar a boca dela, com tantos socos que eu pudesse dar. Mas eu não faria aquilo. Eu estaria me rebaixando ao nível dela. Todos achavam que eu era idiota de agüentar tudo quieta, mas eu era assim. Preferia receber as bofetadas do que revidá-las. Talvez seja por isso que eu nunca soube me defender como deveria.

Mas um dia Lauren extrapolou todos os limites. Não sei como ela conseguia esbarrar em mim todas as vezes que eu andava pelos corredores! Cheguei até a pensar que ela estava me seguindo. Na hora do almoço, justo quando pensei que ia ter um momento de paz, Laura levanta-se de seu lugar na mesa do refeitório, e fala, a plenos pulmões:

- É a Julie Scott. Além de ser uma garota falsa e mentirosa, ela é praticamente um animal. Soube que a família e o namoradinho dela são todos Quileute. Lobisomens, pra quem conhece as lendas. Pobrezinha. Por isso que a casa dela fede tanto a cachorro. E aí, Ju? Por que não está comendo? Por que aqui não tem o que você realmente come? Ração?

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Não sabia como Laura havia descoberto isso. Até aquele momento, ela tinha apenas falado de mim. Agora, ela envolveu a minha família. E Jake. Eu não podia ficar quieta como sempre fazia, agora eu tinha que revidar.

- Não me impressiona que você não coma carne. Tem medo de comer algum parente seu, já que você é uma vaca.

Nem tinha reparado que eu também tinha me levantado. Todos que estavam ali emudeceram e senti que estavam prendendo a respiração. Laura me olhava furiosamente, e eu estava andando em sua direção. Já sabia o que fazer.

- E você nunca mais vai usar essa sua boca imunda para falar alguma coisa da minha família ou de Jacob!

E acertei-lhe um tapa no rosto. O que se seguiu depois, foi na primeira briga vista em séculos na Escola de Forks. As pessoas ao nosso redor gritavam, esquentando mais a briga. Levou algum tempo até a diretora chegar lá, e, com muita dificuldade, separar-nos.

Saí da briga com um feio hematoma nas costas e nos braços, uns fios de cabelo perdido e uma suspensão. Não importava. Pelo menos minha honra estava intacta. E Laura também não havia saído melhor do que eu da briga.

Quando Jake me viu toda machucada e com a maquiagem borrada, ele ficou muito assustado. Perguntou várias vezes se eu estava bem e fez menção em me levar para ver Carlisle. Eu disse que estava bem, mas Jake insistiu tanto que chegou uma hora que eu não consegui dizer não. Além do mais, se ele estava insistindo tanto para que eu fosse ver um médico, era porque ele estava realmente preocupado comigo. E eu não queria deixá-lo preocupado.

Depois de Carlisle me examinar, ele disse que eu estava bem, mas me receitou uma pomada para que os hematomas sumissem mais rapidamente. Jake respirou aliviado. Eu não me contive, e beijei os seus lábios.

Após a consulta, Esme insistiu para que tomássemos café com eles. O que eu achei estranho, já que vampiros não comem. Enquanto comíamos biscoitos de chocolate, Esme nos entregou dois envelopes.

- Este é o convite para o casamento de Edward e Bella. Conto com a presença de vocês.

Engasguei. Como assim, um vampiro estava se casando com uma humana? Não podia acreditar naquilo! Eu sabia que os Cullen eram confiáveis, mas isso já era demais! Será que Bella era tão cega que não enxergava que, bem ou mal, Edward era um monstro e poderia matá-la?

À noite, não consegui desviar os meus pensamentos. Tinha tido um dia cheio, e, mesmo não a conhecendo, estava preocupada com Bella. Pra mim, ela era uma ovelhinha, que estava sendo levada para o sacrifício.


	12. Então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro

**12. E então o leão se apaixonou pelo cordeiro. ³**

Eu sabia que não conseguiria impedir o casamento de Edward e Bella, mas eu queria ao menos entender. Eu queria conversar com Bella e saber o que tinha a feito tomar uma decisão tão insensata quanto essa. Era óbvio que ela o amava, mas será que esse amor era tão cego a ponto dela se casar com alguém perigoso, que nunca iria envelhecer e que nunca poderia lhe dar filhos? Eu precisava saber as respostas dessas perguntas, e estava disposta a obter essas respostas.

Alice tinha nos levado para comprar os nossos vestidos. Aproveitei enquanto Alice provava os vestidos – o que demorava horas – e fui conversar com a Bella. Quando eu perguntei o por quê de tudo aquilo que ela estava fazendo, ela apenas me olhou, incrédula, e disse:

- Eu amo o Edward. E me impressiona que você não consiga entender isso. Você também ama uma "criatura sobrenatural", um "monstro", como você fala. Você é descendente de lobisomens, deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que eles também são perigosos para os humanos. Lembra da Emily, a impressão do Sam? Ele quase a matou! Agora o rosto dela está cheio de cicatrizes!

Fiquei sem palavras. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Estava envergonhada. Bella estava certa. De todos, eu é que deveria entender melhor, já que estávamos praticamente na mesma situação. Pedi desculpas, várias vezes. Ela não parecia chateada, ou não estava demonstrando, já que deu um sorrisinho e disse que estava tudo bem. Depois ela perguntou se Jake e eu queríamos ser padrinhos no casamento. Fiquei boquiaberta, e aceitei. Não dei a resposta por Jake, mas eu sabia que ele aceitaria. A Bella era a melhor amiga dele.

Jake e eu fomos juntos para o casamento. Eu estava com um vestido longo cor de vinho, que havia comprado com Alice – aliás, ela havia dito que essa cor combinava muito comigo -, e meus cabelos estavam soltos, com leves cachos nas pontas. Quando vi Jake me esperando no portão da minha casa, senti que meu coração havia ganhado mais alguns compassos. Ele estava muito lindo – e sexy, diga-se de passagem - com seu terno preto, que tinha um corte moderno. O que contrastaria muito com a cerimônia, já que os Cullen eram mais tradicionais.

Quando chegamos à mansão dos Cullen, ficamos impressionados. Alice havia caprichado na decoração. Antes da entrada, haviam várias luzes brilhantes, e também várias flores de diferentes cores e aromas. No lado de dentro, a decoração estava tão bonita quanto. Anotei mentalmente de pedir à Alice que organizasse meu casamento, mesmo que isso demorasse a acontecer.

Edward já estava esperando por Bella, debaixo de um arco cheio de flores. Ele parecia nervoso, mas nem assim ele deixava de ser impressionantemente bonito. Ao lado dele estavam os outros casais da família Cullen. Achei estranho que Emmett e Rosalie estivessem um pouco distantes. Nem olhavam um para o outro. Nos dirigimos até lá, já que éramos os padrinhos.

Pouco tempo depois, Rosalie começou a tocar Pachelbel's Canon no piano. Olhamos para cima, e vimos Bella descendo as escadas com o seu pai Charlie, seguindo Alice. Ela estava usando um vestido antiquado, mas mesmo assim era magnífico. Me encantei com as presilhas de safira que ela usava nos cabelos.

Enquanto o padre dizia as típicas palavras pronunciadas em casamentos, notei que grande parte dos convidados já estava chorando. Eu sentia que também estava quase chorando. Era por isso que eu não gostava de casamentos. Quatro horas de produção e maquiagem arruinadas após algumas lágrimas.

Quando o padre finalmente os declarou marido e mulher, e eles se beijaram, a mão de Jake tocou a minha cintura e, delicadamente, ele me puxou para mais perto dele. Até aquele momento eu havia segurado as minhas lágrimas, mas depois disso foi muito mais difícil. Por um momento, imaginei Jake e eu, embaixo de um arco e um padre à nossa frente, ditando os tão conhecidos votos nupciais... Mais uma coisa que eu não gostava em casamentos. Eu não gostava de me imaginar casando. Achava estranho e um pouco fora da minha realidade. Acho que era porque eu tinha 18 anos, ainda não pensava em me casar.

Após a cerimônia do casamento, houve uma festa, o que é de praxe em todo casamento que se preze. Os casais estavam dançando e, entre uma música e outra, os pares se revezavam. No começo, Jake e eu ficamos parados, observando todos dançarem. Não tínhamos muita afinidade com a dança. E eu sempre pisava nos pés daquele que se encorajasse a dançar comigo. Mas lá pela quarta música, não resistimos. Fomos dançar. E até que nos saímos bem, para quem não sabia. Eu não precisava olhar para que lado os pés dele iam. Éramos tão ligados que até os nossos passos estavam em sintonia.

Depois, Jake foi dançar com Bella, enquanto eu ia tomar um drinque. No meio do caminho, Emmett se levantou da mesa onde estava e me chamou para dançar. Hesitei, mas ele insistiu e eu acabei cedendo. De todos os Cullen, Emmett era aquele que eu gostava de estar perto. Ele era bem-humorado, e era uma ótima companhia. Mas também não conseguia guardar segredos. Estávamos dançando – ele não parecia se incomodar com o quanto eu era desajeitada -, e ele deixou escapar que Bella se transformaria em um dos Cullen após a lua-de-mel. Parei de dançar. Olhei para Emmett, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele confirmou. Bella estava vivendo seus últimos momentos como humana.

Olhei para a esquerda. Edward estava dançando com Rosalie, e lançava um olhar furioso a Emmett. Obviamente, ele já sabia o que tinha acontecido. E eu tinha certeza de que ele sabia que eu não aprovava o casamento. Não até aquele dia em que fui comprar vestidos com Alice e Bella. Ele olhou para mim, e respirou aliviado. Ele sabia que a minha opinião tinha mudado, e sorri, tranqüilizando-o.

Ao chegar em casa tarde da noite, com pequenas bolhas nos pés – de tantas tentativas mal-sucedidas na dança – e com o cabelo já ficando na sua forma natural, deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Naquele momento, eu só esperava que Bella e Edward fossem felizes. Se fosse pela eternidade ou não, isso já não importava.

³ "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" – Trecho de Twilight (Crepúsculo), primeiro livro da série.


	13. Our time is running out

**13. Our time is running out ****4**

Como o ano letivo já tinha acabado, eu praticamente não parava mais em casa. Sempre estava saindo, ou com minhas amigas ou com Jake. Eu também estava indo visitar os Cullen com muita freqüência. Não vou negar, eu estava realmente gostando muito deles. Mesmo que Rosalie e Jasper ainda franzissem um pouco os narizes quando eu chegava. Bom, sendo descendente de Quileute e namorando um deles, seria difícil eu não cheirar a lobo. Apesar de eu suspeitar que a Rosalie não gostava de mim mesmo, independentemente se eu cheirava a lobo ou não.

Também estava cada vez mais enturmada com os Quileute, principalmente com Leah. Ela parecia ser uma garota rude e insensível à primeira vista, mas ela tinha esse comportamento devido a tudo o que ela sofreu. Eu a entendia, e descobri que atrás de toda aquela frieza, ainda existe uma garota sonhadora e gentil. Em pouco tempo, viramos melhores amigas. Ninguém entendia como o nosso assunto nunca acabava. E Jake até me disse que Leah até estava mais simpática depois que começamos a conversar. Talvez fosse isso que ela estava precisando. Alguém para conversar, um amigo verdadeiro.

Enquanto eu me aproximava dos Quileute, eu me sentia estranha em relação ao Jake. Claro, eu ainda o amava, mas eu estava com um mau pressentimento. Algo me dizia que todo aquele sentimento bonito estava prestes a ter um fim. Comecei a sonhar repetidamente com isso, e acordava às lágrimas. Conversei com Jake sobre isso, e ele disse que eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar. A última coisa que ele queria era se ver longe de mim. Não adiantou. Eu continuava tendo os sonhos, e cada vez que eu me despedia dele, sentia uma pontada no peito, como se um simples "até amanhã" pudesse se tornar um "adeus" definitivo. Cheguei a pensar que isso seria uma paranóia minha, mas eu sempre fui uma pessoa intuitiva. O meu sexto sentido nunca havia falhado, e eu estava com medo do que eu pudesse ter que encarar pela frente.

Um dia, Jake e eu fomos ver os Cullen. O clima estava um pouco estranho, parecia que Alice tinha tido uma visão e todos estavam preocupados. Eles não quiseram me dizer nada, não queriam me deixar preocupada sem ter certeza de que aquilo realmente iria acontecer. Jasper estava ao lado de Alice, acariciando seus cabelos, quando ela teve mais uma visão. Levantei-me prontamente, disposta a ajudar, seja lá no que fosse. Quando ela voltou a si, ela olhou pra mim, preocupada. Engoli em seco. A visão dizia respeito a mim. Com medo do que pudesse ouvir, perguntei nervosamente qual tinha sido a visão. Ela respondeu, ainda com o olhar preocupado:

- Você estava na visão, Julie. Eu já tive visões com você, mas eu te enxergava. Eu não conseguia enxergar quem estava ao seu redor, porque você tem muita ligação com os Quileute. Mas... Dessa vez... Eu ouvi a sua voz, como se você estivesse chorando. Mas eu não te vi. Estava tudo muito disforme e nebuloso.

Engoli em seco mais uma vez. Alice não enxergava o futuro dos lobisomens. Se ela não enxergava com quem eu estava, obviamente tinha algum lobisomem ali. Agora, e essa visão? Será que eu ficaria mais ligada aos Quileute do que eu já sou? E o choro? Será que tinha alguma relação com o meu mau pressentimento? Minha cabeça dava voltas. Eu não sabia mais o que falar ou o que pensar. Comecei a ficar tonta, e sentei no sofá. Não era possível. Estava tudo correndo tão bem, como poderia acontecer alguma coisa que mudasse tudo? E que coisa seria essa? Eu não queria me preocupar tanto com algo tão incerto como o futuro, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia!

O toque do celular de Alice me despertou dos meus pensamentos. Jasper atendeu, e seu semblante era um quê de preocupação e surpresa, enquanto falava ao telefone. Quando ele desligou o telefone, ele falou, tamborilando nervosamente no celular:

- Era o Edward. Alice, querida, você estava certa, infelizmente. Ele vai voltar com a Bella mais cedo. Parece que ela está grávida.

Na hora, eu não entendi muito bem o motivo para tanto nervosismo e preocupação. Tudo bem que ela engravidou muito rápido, mas um filho é uma dádiva, não um pecado. Mas, indo para casa, acabei percebendo. Ele era um vampiro, e ela ainda era humana. Se ela estava grávida, com certeza não era de um bebezinho fofo. Seja lá o que estivesse dentro da barriga dela, era perigoso para Bella. Ou até mesmo para os Cullen, nunca se sabe.

Depois, fiz uma promessa a mim mesma: iria ajudar os Cullen com a Bella. Não que eu pudesse ajudar em muita coisa, mas eu queria. Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas sabia que tinha que ajudá-los.

4 "Nosso tempo está acabando", trecho do refrão da música Time Is Running Out, do Muse.


	14. Eu me apaixonei, e toquei o céu

**14. Eu me apaixonei, e toquei o céu. Agora, eu estava atolada na areia movediça.**

No dia seguinte, Bella e Edward já haviam voltado. Quando olhei para Bella, nem acreditei. Parecia que ela estava grávida há uns dois meses, não há alguns poucos dias ou semanas. E ela estava radiante, muito animada com a idéia de ter um filho. Os Cullen estavam atordoados, inclusive Edward. Carlisle passava horas pesquisando sobre seres meio-vampiros, o que provavelmente nasceria dessa miscigenação incomum entre vampiros e humanos. Mas o que eu nunca conseguia entender era como Bella havia engravidado. Eu pensava que era impossível um vampiro engravidar alguém, seja esse alguém vampiro ou não. E a família Cullen era um exemplo vivo. Três casais que estavam juntos há séculos e que nunca tiveram filhos.

Apenas Rosalie é que parecia encantada com a idéia da gravidez de Bella. O que eu julgava muito estranho, já que ela nunca havia gostado de Bella. Se alguém dizia que ela melhor para Bella não ter o filho, Rosalie já intervia, defendendo Bella e a _coisa_. Cheguei até a pensar que Rosalie não estava raciocinando muito bem - talvez as contínuas brigas com Emmett estivessem ocasionando isso -, mas foi bem pior perceber que a loira estava totalmente lúcida. Estava bem claro para todo mundo que era loucura a Bella ter o filho. Era notável que a cada dia ela ficava mais fraca, e quanto mais a _coisa _crescia, mais força ela parecia ter. Carlisle vivia remendando as costelas de Bella. A criaturinha pareceu ter herdado a força do pai.

Bella poderia morrer. Mas ela estava disposta a não desistir. Não havia quem fizesse com que ela mudasse de idéia. Então, só haveria uma chance para Bella. Uma chance igualmente perigosa, mas que salvaria a vida de Bella e do filho. Transformá-la em vampiro. E seria o Edward que iria transformá-la, a pedido dela. Mas as chances de Bella sobreviver eram igualmente remotas. Ela estava tão fraca, que eu não saberia dizer se ela agüentaria os efeitos do veneno vampiresco em seu sangue.

Eu não havia voltado atrás em minha promessa. Estava sempre com os Cullen, ajudando no que fosse necessário. Mas confesso que queria que a _coisa _nascesse logo. Não se falava de outro assunto na mansão. Bella já tinha até escolhido um nome para a sua filha - é, a _coisa _tinha um sexo -, e Rosalie estava intragável com a sua postura de babá dedicada. Ainda mais depois do que ocorreu, eu consegui chegar ao ponto de odiar Rosalie.

_Eu estava voltando da cozinha dos Cullen, com um copo d'água para Bella, quando escuto uma conversa entre Rosalie e Carlisle. Decidi parar para escutar. Ainda bem que Edward estava caçando, senão ele já teria ido me tirar dali._

_- Rose, sinceramente, Renesmee está fazendo Bella definhar! Ela está cada vez mais fraca, não sei mais o que fazer!_

_Ao ouvir o nome Renesmee, engoli um riso. Eu gostava de Bella, mas Renesmee? Sinceramente, eu achava aquele nome muito esquisito._

_- Mas isso não é motivo para que você pare de se esforçar por Nessie! Por Bella!_

_- Quem disse que eu vou parar? Eu só não sei o que fazer! O bebê está cada vez mais com fome, e está consumindo as forças vitais da Bella! Temos arranjar algo suficientemente forte, para que Nessie não deixe a mãe tão fraca._

_- Por que não damos sangue para Bella beber? Já que Nessie é um meio-vampiro, é de se imaginar que goste de sangue... A lobinha metida podia ceder um pouco do seu sangue, mesmo sendo sujo, já que está tão disposta a ajudar._

_- Está louca, Rosalie? Ninguém aqui vai fazer isso! E eu não deixaria Julie fazer uma coisa dessas, não mesmo! Eu tenho acesso ao banco de sangue do hospital, e é lá que vou buscar alimento para Nessie. Nunca mais quero ouvir você falar assim da Julie, Rose._

Emmett também não parecia concordar muito com as atitudes da namorada, mas preferiu se manter neutro. Jake também não gostava nada das atitudes de Rosalie, e estava muito desconfiado. Depois desse dia, ele passou a ir comigo todos os dias para a mansão dos Cullen, pois estava com medo que Rosalie fizesse algo comigo, a julgar pela maneira como falou de mim. E não vou negar que só Rosalie era alvo do meu rancor. _Nessie _também era. Eu não sabia por que! Como eu poderia não gostar de alguém antes mesmo de nascer? Eu sentia que ela estava ligada ao meu pressentimento, não sei explicar como.

Parece depois de ter quebrado pela sexta vez (não tenho certeza, já tinha perdido as contas) as costelas de Bella, Renesmee finalmente nasceu. Foi aterrorizante ouvir os estalos que vinham do corpo de Bella, e ela gritando agoniada. A levaram rapidamente para um quarto. Jake e eu corremos atrás. Eu não conseguia olhar para Bella, a _coisa _parecia que a ia rasgar completamente. Quando finalmente o _monstrinho _nasceu e conseguiram controlá-lo, Edward foi rapidamente realizar a tarefa da qual foi incumbido: transformar Bella. Quando ele já ia injetar o veneno em seu coração, Jake me puxou pela camiseta. Saímos. Eu estava ofegante, e tremia muito. Eu não devia ter visto aquilo. Até um nascimento normal de um humano me perturbava, aquele então, havia me deixado completamente atordoada. Fomos vagarosamente até a cozinha. Jake iria fazer um copo d'água com açúcar, para eu me acalmar.

Tomei a água, ainda tremendo. Mas quando Jake me abraçou, me senti completamente calma. Só ele possuía aquele dom.

Voltamos de mãos dadas para a sala. Esperaríamos ali as notícias sobre Bella. Hesitei. No sofá, estava Rosalie. E, em seu colo, Renesmee. Jake estava imóvel ao meu lado. Dei um passo, mas ele continuou no mesmo lugar. Quando olhei para ele, ele estava com o olhar vidrado. Ele olhava em direção de Renesmee. Ele soltou a minha mão. Esqueceu que Rosalie também o odiava, e foi, encantado, olhar a recém-nascida. Relutante, Rosalie deixou Jake encostar sua mão no rosto da menina. A criaturinha abriu um sorriso, e mordeu o dedo de Jake, que gargalhou.

Lágrimas começavam a cair, pesadas, em meu rosto. Eu tinha certeza. Jacob acabava de me largar, porque ele havia tido uma impressão com aquele _monstrinho _intitulado Renesmee.

Título inspirado na música Quicksand, do Incubus.


	15. Deixeme aqui no meu mundo completamente

**15. ****Deixe-me aqui no meu mundo completamente delirante, doentio, triste e pequeno. ****6**

Eu sabia que Jake tinha tido uma impressão. O olhar dele dizia tudo! Era o mesmo olhar que o meu avô fazia quando olhava para minha avó! Ele estava ali, brincando com a Renesmee, e nem se lembrava mais de mim, nem de mais nada. Não consegui mais permanecer ali. Chorando, saí da casa dos Cullen, batendo a porta. Desesperada, liguei o meu carro e fui para o primeiro lugar que me veio à mente: a clareira onde vi Jake pela primeira vez.

Minha pretensão não era lembrar as coisas boas que tínhamos vivido juntos. Eu queria encontrar Laurent de novo. Queria que ele terminasse o serviço. Queria que ele me matasse. Eu não sabia como iria viver sem o Jacob, e pior, vê-lo com a Renesmee, mesmo que os dois só pudessem ficar juntos quando ela crescesse, o que eu achava que não iria demorar muito.

Desci do carro. Eu andava desequilibrada, a dor estava tomando conta de mim. Sentia-me pesada. A dor que eu sentia era tanta que eu me sentia empurrada para baixo. Cada lágrima que escorria era como se fosse uma lâmina cortando a minha face. Não conseguia entender como algo que parecia ser tão imutável conseguiu terminar daquela forma. E eu era a única parte a sair ferida, com a alma quebrada em inúmeros pedaços, e que demorariam a se regenerar.

Eu estava no meio de uma floresta fechada, mas eu não me importava. Qualquer picada de inseto ou veneno de algum animal peçonhento não era comparado a tudo o que eu estava passando. Eu já me sentia envenenada, e me sentia como se tivesse sido apunhalada diversas vezes. Não me importava em me perder, em me machucar, em desaparecer. No fundo, eu queria isso. Eu queria desaparecer, queria ficar ali para não mais voltar à realidade que tanto me afligia e me fazia sofrer.

Queria fugir. Queria nunca mais ter que olhar para o rosto de Jacob. Queria ter algum propósito para continuar caminhando, mesmo que ele não estivesse de mãos dadas comigo, trilhando o mesmo caminho.

Sentei apoiando-me no caule de uma árvore próxima. As lágrimas continuavam a cair. Desesperada e inutilmente, comecei a chamar Laurent. Para mim, só a morte poderia acabar com tanta dor. Não havia mais sentido em continuar vivendo, sendo que eu estava sem a pessoa que eu verdadeiramente amava. Eu poderia tentar, mas não iria conseguir. Meses e anos passariam, e meu amor continuaria vivo. Procurei inutilmente por alguma coisa cortante ou tóxica. Encontrei uma planta, que eu sabia que era venenosa. Arranquei um pedaço. Girei a folha entre meus dedos. Será que aquela era a única saída?

Joguei a planta longe. Não, deveria haver outro jeito. Se eu não saísse daquela clareira sem algo que me motivasse, eu pegaria outro pedaço daquela planta. Isso se algum vampiro não me encontrasse antes.

Meu celular tocava repetidamente. Alice, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett... Todos estavam me ligando. Com certeza eles já estavam sabendo o que estava acontecendo. Mas eu não queria falar com ninguém. Poderiam falar todas as palavras mais confortantes do mundo, eu não iria ser confortada.

Parei de chorar. Mas a dor continuava me consumindo. As lágrimas tinham cessado, e eu sabia que se eu visse ou ouvisse a voz de Jake novamente, iria cair no pranto mais uma vez. Foi quando meu celular tocou mais uma vez. Era Jake. A última pessoa que eu queria falar naquele momento. Desliguei.

No fundo, eu queria falar com ele. Mas fiz com que ele ficasse ciente de que eu estava sofrendo. Típico sentimento de vingança. Ele estava me fazendo sofrer, então eu faria com que ele ficasse com peso na consciência, e que se arrependesse pelo resto da vida.

Trêmula, digitei uma mensagem:

"_Agora que você tem a sua impressão, deixe-me aqui, em meu mundo delirante, doentio, triste e pequeno."_

Mandei, e desliguei o celular. Não queria que mais ninguém me ligasse. Precisava ficar sozinha.

Foi quando eu ouvi o farfalhar das plantas, e me assustei. Será que de eu tanto o chamar, Laurent estava realmente ali? Levantei. Mesmo que eu achasse que aquela era a única saída, eu não estava pronta. Meus sentidos pareciam mais apurados, e consegui ouvir uma voz me chamando. Era um dos Cullen, mas não me lembrava muito bem de quem era aquela voz. Tudo o que eu tinha vivido antes de chegar à clareira parecia tão distante, como um borrão em minha memória. Saí correndo. Não queria ter que voltar. Eu sabia que eles poderiam me alcançar, mas eu corri o risco de fugir. Eles tinham que entender que eu queria ficar sozinha, não queria ninguém falando aquelas frases clichês e (supostamente) confortantes em meu ouvido.

Voltei para o meu carro. Ao olhar para o lado, vi que Emmett, Alice e Jasper estavam ali perto, olhando para mim com as expressões muito preocupadas. Disse um "me deixem sozinha" com os lábios e fui embora. Eles respeitaram a minha vontade. Enquanto estava dirigindo, sem rumo, não vi que estavam me seguindo. Ou não percebi.

Parei o carro perto da casa dos Black. Não acreditava que, mesmo dirigindo sem rumo, eu chegava perto de Jacob. Olhando para a casa, veio a resposta. Eu só podia estar louca, mas não via outra chance.

Liguei o carro novamente. Precisava ver Sam Uley.

5 Trecho da música "Sick Sad Little World", do Incubus.


	16. Querido, não é brincadeira

**16. ****Querido, não é brincadeira, isto é licantropia.**

Eu nunca havia falado muito com Sam. Mas nesse caso, ele era a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar. Ao chegar na frente da casa, respirei fundo. Saí do carro e bati na porta. Por sorte, foi ele que me atendeu. Não queria ter que ver Emily e explicar porque eu queria ver o Sam.

Fui direto ao assunto. Pedi que ele me transformasse em uma lobisomem. Ele apenas me lançou um olhar assustado, então senti-me obrigada a contar-lhe toda a história. Ele não me transformaria se eu não explicasse o por quê. Mas eu quis deixar claro que eu era uma Alfa, e não queria ficar presa ao bando. Queria optar pela liberdade na hora que eu achasse melhor. Porque eu sabia que eu não agüentaria viver muito tempo em Forks, vendo Renesmee crescendo e Jacob cada vez mais apaixonado por ela.

Sam não me deu uma resposta. Ele disse que precisava conversar com os outros lobos do bando, para me dar uma resposta definitiva. Além do mais, ele julgava que seria melhor se eu pensasse um pouco mais, para não me arrepender depois. Aceitei, mesmo tendo a certeza de que eu não mudaria de idéia, por mais que insistissem.

Voltei para casa, e quando pisei na soleira da porta, meus pais e meus avós vieram ao meu encontro, desesperados. Minha mãe estava chorando, de tão preocupada que estava. Eu simplesmente subi às escadas e fui ao meu quarto. Não dei satisfações à ninguém. Se eu tivesse que repetir tudo o que aconteceu mais uma vez, eu não resistiria. Mas minha mãe não se dava por vencida. Alguns minutos depois, minha mãe foi ao meu quarto. Eu estava deitada na cama, imóvel, enquanto Uprising6 tocava no rádio. Aquela música sempre me animava, mas dessa vez ouvi-la não estava surtindo efeito.

Ela tocou na minha perna, e eu levantei. Contei-lhe tudo, e desabei mais uma vez. Chorei mais do que eu estava chorando na clareira. Ficamos abraçadas por muito tempo, até que eu consegui me acalmar um pouco. Eu não iria contar sobre a minha transformação. Não queria que ninguém começasse a ficar dando opiniões. Era uma decisão minha, e dizia respeito à minha vida. Ninguém sabia o que eu estava sentindo, então ninguém sabia como me transformar poderia ser importante para mim.

Eu considerava aquela a minha única chance. Transformando-me em lobisomem, eu me sentiria útil. E eu teria a chance de encontrar um novo amor. Verdadeiro e incondicional, como eu sempre quis que fosse. Como eu pensava que seria com Jake.

Mesmo não querendo compartilhar minha decisão com ninguém, sabia que uma pessoa precisava saber, e que ela poderia me ajudar, e até me entenderia. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Leah Clearwater.

A princípio, Leah gritou comigo. Disse que eu estava louca e que me arrependeria pelo resto da minha vida, assim como ela se arrependeu. Acabamos discutindo e desliguei o telefone sem me despedir. Justo a pessoa que eu pensava que me entenderia! Não importava o que Leah dissesse. Eu estava decidida, e só porque com ela não tinha dado certo ter se transformado, não queria dizer que aconteceria a mesma coisa comigo. Eu era uma Alfa e eu sabia quase tudo sobre os lobisomens. Estava no meu sangue, e eu sabia que aquele era o meu destino.

Os Cullens continuavam me ligando, mas eu não atendia a nenhuma ligação. Eu não falaria com mais ninguém até ser transformada. Imaginei a expressão chocada deles quando me vissem entrando na propriedade deles, em minha forma de lobo. Sorri pela primeira vez em dias. Não sabia por que estava achando graça naquilo. Talvez meu lado lobisomem esteja começando a falar mais alto, como se estivesse farejando ansiosamente por uma presa fácil.

Alguns dias depois, recebi uma ligação de Sam. Finalmente, ele e o bando chegaram a uma decisão. Eu iria me encontrar com eles no dia seguinte, na casa do Sam e da Emily. Eu estava muito ansiosa. Aquelas poderiam ser as minhas últimas horas como humana! Me bateu um desespero. O que aconteceria comigo? Será que eu me acostumaria facilmente a viver me transformando, controlando as emoções e caçando quando não houvesse outra forma de alimentar? Eu estava me sentindo insegura, mas eu achava que não ia ser muito difícil. No fundo, eu ainda seria humana. Teria as mesmas sensações humanas, os mesmos sentimentos, as mesmas vontades. Eu só iria ser... Diferente.

Dei uma desculpa qualquer para os meus pais e fui ao encontro dos Quileute. Ao chegar lá, todos eles estavam no quintal da casa, à minha espera. Leah me olhava, incrédula. Alguns me olhavam com indiferença, mas Embry e Seth pareciam felizes. Acenaram animadamente quando eu cheguei.

Sem muitos rodeios, Sam disse que eles haviam chegado num consenso e que eu seria transformada. Ele queria saber quando eu queria que isso acontecesse. Sem pensar muito, disse que ele poderia me transformar naquele momento, se quisesse. Ele concordou.

Meu coração humano dava suas últimas batidas apressadas. A última coisa que eu fiz como humana foi lembrar-me de Jake e do dia em que passamos juntos na praia da reserva. Saber que eu nunca mais sentiria os seus lábios sobre os meus me fez ficar com a voz embargada quando Sam me perguntou se eu tinha certeza do que estava prestes a fazer.

Eu tinha certeza, e essa lembrança só fez com que eu constatasse isso. Eu estava disposta a correr riscos, por mais que parecesse insano. Deixei que Sam me transformasse. Minha visão embaçou e eu desacordei. Sabia que, quando acordasse, eu não seria mais a mesma Julie de antes.

6 Música do Muse, do álbum "The Resistance"


	17. a minha melhor resposta foi a loucura

**17. Pode não ser ideal, mas a minha melhor resposta foi a loucura**

Quando eu acordei,meus olhos estavam ardendo. A luminosidade do cômodo estava me incomodando. Estava com um calor insuportável. Sentei-me na cama, com certa dificuldade. Logo na minha frente, havia um espelho. A princípio, não percebi muitas diferenças, mas, ao olhar mais atentamente, percebi que eu estava mais forte, e talvez até um pouco mais alta.

Esfreguei os meus olhos, incomodada. Sentia que os meus sentidos estavam mais apurados, já que eu conseguia ouvir claramente a conversa na sala - ou seriam os pensamentos dos outros lobos? Os ânimos estavam exaltados, e eu pensei ouvir uma voz conhecida. Mas não era possível, eu estava delirando. Calmamente, calcei meus sapatos e fui até a sala. Lá, encontrei a última pessoa que eu queria ver naquele momento: Jacob Black.

Só de ver a sua expressão desconfiada, já me irritei. Cruzei os braços, numa tentativa de controlar as minhas emoções antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira. Ele me olhava, desapontado. Disse que eu só podia estar louca por ter me transformado,dentre tantas outras coisas. Eu nem sequer prestei atenção no que ele falava. Permaneci de braços cruzados, olhando para baixo, tentando me distrair com um fiapinho de poeira que corria insistemente pelo chão. Mas aquele falatório do Jake me irritou. Não consegui mais permanecer naquele estado de impassibilidade e retruquei, dizendo que se eu estava louca, era tudo por culpa dele. Disse isso quase gritando, e percebi que todos que estavam ali na sala recuaram, dando um passo para trás.

Então, foi a minha vez de falar. Desabafei tudo aquilo que tinha ficado tanto tempo preso. Falei como eu me senti quando vi ele se hipnotizar pela aberração da Renesmee, confessei todo o turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos desesperados que me ocorreram enquanto eu estava naquela clareira. Dessa vez, foi Jake quem ficou com os braços cruzados. Quando terminei de falar, ele me encarou. Percebi que uma lágrima solitária escorria em seu rosto, e ele apenas disse que não era a intenção dele ter me machucado, e que ele não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido daquela forma. Não consegui mais falar. Apenas virei as minhas costas e saí. Acenei discretamente para os outros lobos, e fui para a minha casa. Depois eu falaria com eles.

Ao chegar em casa, a recepção também não foi muito calorosa. Meu avô estava lá, então, apenas bastou ele olhar para mim para entender o que eu havia feito. Todos entraram em desespero, e quiseram me deixar de castigo até o fim de meus dias. Mas eu havia deixado a velha Julie para trás. A velha Julie aceitaria, de cabeça baixa. A nova Julie enfrentaria, sem medo das conseqüências. Retruquei, e ao ver que a situação estava ficando mais tensa do que eu poderia ter imaginado, apenas peguei algumas peças de roupa e fugi.

Fui para o primeiro lugar que eu achava que seria bem recebida: a casa de Leah Clearwater. Leah, ao me ver com a pequena mala na mão, não hesitou em me deixar ficar lá. Mas eu não queria viver de favor. Eu ficaria um tempo com os Quileute, para me acostumar com a minha nova vida, mas depois eu seguiria meus próprios passos. Para onde eu iria? Eu ainda não sabia. Provavelmente eu viveria errante, andando pelas florestas como um bicho selvagem. Seria melhor do que ter que encarar Jake e Renesmee nos olhos. Nada se comparava à dor de perder alguém que eu havia amado mais do que a mim mesma.

Ver todas as pessoas que eu gostava se voltarem contra mim, me machucou. Em vez de tentarem ser compreensivos, preferiram vir com pedras na mão, prontos para jogá-las na Julie porque agora ela é uma lobisomem. E qual era o problema disso? Grande parte da minha família havia sido lobisomem no passado. Só porque a frágil e meiga Julie decidiu fazer o mesmo, todo mundo esqueceu o que eu havia feito no passado. E eu tinha um motivo para ter feito o que fiz, e eu tinha quase certeza que muitos da minha família se transformar sem um motivo sequer.

Será que ninguém conseguia entender? Todo mundo encarava a minha transformação como loucura, sem sequer se preocupar em saber o motivo que me fez fazer isso. O desespero nos faz cometer loucuras. Nem sempre as loucuras podem ser a melhor resposta, mas essa foi a melhor resposta que eu encontrei. Se essa era a resposta certa, só com o tempo eu iria descobrir.


	18. Ainda estou ligada a você

**18. Ainda estou ligada a você, mas de uma forma diferente**

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram se acostumando à idéia de eu ter me tornado uma lobisomem. Se acostumando apenas, já que eu sabia que elas nunca iriam aceitar. Apesar de tudo, eu não estava arrependida. Depois que eu me transformei, aprendi várias coisas. Enxerguei minha vida sob outro ponto de vista. Eu me sentia útil, caçando aqueles vampiros de olhos vermelhos. Foi ali, junto com os Quileute, que eu descobri o valor de uma amizade verdadeira. Leah Clearwater que o diga. Com a minha chegada no grupo, consegui fazer com que aquela pessoa tão rude e arisca se amansasse, e agora ela era bem vista aos olhos dos outros lobos.

Eu estava tão ligada aos Quileute, que eu praticamente havia esquecido os meus amigos da Escola de Forks. Foram inúmeras mensagens e telefonemas não respondidos. Para dizer a verdade, eu não me importava muito. Eles nunca iriam entender o que eu estava passando. Uma amizade é baseada na verdade e na sinceridade, eu não podia ser verdadeira e sincera com eles. Como eu falaria que não era mais humana? Chegaria neles e simplesmente falaria "não fiquem com medo, mas eu sou uma lobisomem e eu protejo vocês de ataques de sanguessugas"? Não era simples. Eu gostava muito deles, mas eu tinha que poupá-los. Não queria machucá-los. Isso estava demandando muito sacrifício da minha parte, mas no fundo eu sabia que isso era melhor para mim e para eles.

Eu já estava há cinco meses com os Quileute, quando o meu sangue Alfa falou mais alto. Não conseguia mais desempenhar minhas tarefas com a mesma eficiência de antes. Cada fibra de meu corpo clamava por liderança. Eu já sabia, a hora havia chegado. Eu teria que abandonar os Quileute e seguir meus passos sozinha. Se eu criaria um novo bando ou andaria errante pelo mundo, eu não sabia. Só deixaria o meu instinto lupino me guiar. Não me importava aonde ele me levasse, contanto que aquele fosse o meu destino.

Como eu tinha deixado isso bem claro quando Sam me transformou, eles não se surpreenderam quando eu disse que tinha que partir. Eles sabiam que isso, mais dia ou menos dia, iria acontecer. Não teria como Sam segurar um Alfa como "subordinado", assim como aconteceu com Jake. O instinto Alfa dele falou mais alto, e agora ele tinha o bando dele, sabe-se lá onde. Estava acontecendo o mesmo comigo. Mas algo me dizia que não seria sensato liderar um bando. Não agora. Não com cinco meses de transformada.

Leah ficou bem triste com a minha saída, e depois de eu me despedir dos Quileute, ela me confidenciou que também ia deixar o bando. Ela não estava mais agüentando ficar ali, olhando Sam e Emily vivendo felizes e ela sofrendo, sem nenhum propósito ou vontade de viver. Mesmo Leah estando um pouco mais simpática, isso não queria dizer que ela ainda era uma pessoa querida pelos outros. E também não queria dizer que ela não estava sofrendo. Com a minha saída, ela perderia o único apoio que ela tinha. Então, ela iria para o bando do Jacob. Ela não gostava dele, mas pelo menos lá estaria o seu irmão. Alguém que ela poderia contar e cuidar.

Na entrada da floresta, logo depois de deixar os Quileute, lembrei da minha família. Desde que eu havia fugido eles não tinham recebido notícias minhas. Eu sabia que eles estavam sofrendo com isso, e eu me senti culpada. Um nó se fez em minha garganta, e, apressadamente disquei o número de casa no meu celular. Precisava ouvir a voz de alguém que eu gostava. Não podia simplesmente largar tudo, como eu havia feito antes.

Ouvir a voz desesperada de minha mãe fez com que lágrimas começassem a cair em meu rosto. Como eu sentia falta de ouvir aquela voz doce! Como eu sentia falta de todos os conselhos que ela me dava, de todos os abraços quando eu precisava... Alguém como nunca terei em minha vida, já que mãe só se tem uma. E eu não soube dar valor a ela quando eu mais precisei.

Com a voz embargada, murmurei um pedido de desculpas. Estava envergonhada de tudo o que eu havia feito. Nem ela nem a minha família mereciam tudo aquilo. E ouvir que ela me perdoava, deixou meu coração mais aliviado. Eu não conseguiria partir tranqüila sem ouvir isso. Rapidamente, disse que estava deixando a cidade. Na verdade, eu nem sabia pra onde ir. Ela ficou desesperada mais uma vez, clamou para que eu ficasse, para que eu voltasse para casa. Resisti. Eu queria voltar, mas meu instinto me dizia que eu não podia, que eu devia trilhar outro caminho. À guisa de despedida, disse um "eu te amo". Era a primeira vez que eu disse à minha mãe que a amava. Ela hesitou. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava trêmula. Conhecendo a minha mãe do jeito que eu conhecia, eu sabia que milhares de coisas estavam passando pela cabeça dela. Talvez ela achasse que nunca mais iria me ver. Eu também não sabia se iria voltar.

Desliguei o celular, e, enxugando as lágrimas, comecei a andar. Não iria de carro, dependendo pra onde eu fosse, eu não conseguiria abastecê-lo ou consertá-lo. Iria andando, como humana. Só me transformaria se fosse estritamente necessário.

Ao parar, depois de algumas horas de caminhada, vi que estava em um lugar conhecido. Virei para trás e vi que estava bem na frente da casa dos Cullen. Onde, segundo Leah, Jake estava com Seth. E Renesmee, obviamente. Meu estômago revirou ao lembrar da criança. Nessa hora, tive uma súbita vontade de entrar. Algo me dizia que eu tinha que permanecer em Forks, e com os Cullen. Ou com Jacob. Mesmo inconformada, pois tudo o que eu fazia tinha alguma relação com Jake, me transformei e fui decidida para a propriedade dos vampiros.

Quando eu estava me aproximando da porta, Jake, Seth e Leah estavam transformados. Jake estava na defensiva, enquanto os dois irmãos me olhavam, com os olhos brilhando. Mentalmente, disse a Jake quem eu era e o que eu pretendia. Na hora disse que queria me juntar ao bando dele.

Antes mesmo de ele me dar uma resposta, os Cullen apareceram. Percebi que Bella já era uma vampira. Sua pele estava pálida, seus olhos eram marrom-dourados e ela estava linda. Eles me olhavam, e também estavam na defensiva. Fui para atrás da casa e voltei à minha forma humana. Quando voltei para a porta da casa, percebi que quase todos os Cullen levaram a mão à boca, surpresos (ou horrorizados, eu não saberia dizer). Emmett me lançou um olhar desapontado, enquanto Rosalie dava um sorriso satisfeito. E eu pude ouvir claramente Alice murmurar: "Por isso que eu não conseguia ver o futuro dela".

Indiferente, voltei-me para Jacob. Ele estava confuso, e via-se em sua face que ele estava sendo pressionado por Leah e por Seth, para que eu me unisse a eles. Finalmente, ele disse que eu podia ficar. E eu prometi que eu não me importaria com o que ele fizesse da vida dele. Se ele tinha uma impressão com a Renesmee, tudo bem. Eu não podia fazer nada. Naquele momento, percebi o quão recuperada eu estava, no que dizia àquele assunto. Tudo isso graças ao Quileute. Sabia que eu já era uma pessoa diferente, e perceber que eu havia superado a impressão de Jacob me aliviou. Eu ainda gostava dele, mas era um gostar diferente. Um gostar de irmão. Sorri abertamente, e ele não teve medo em retribuir. Engraçado como nós ainda continuávamos ligados. Um olhar dizia mais do que mil palavras. Aquela era a minha nova família. Meus novos irmãos.


	19. Eu tenho que fingir

**19. Eu tenho que fingir, só para ser agradável.**

Os Cullen tentavam me tratar da mesma forma de quando eu era humana, mas eu percebia que algo estava errado. Eles não me olhavam da mesma forma. O que era antes olhares receptivos e bondosos, agora eram olhares sombrios e desconfiados. Tudo isso por que eu me transformei? Por que eu passei de refeição para "inimiga"? Apesar de tudo, eu não conseguia ver os Cullen com maus olhos. Seria uma questão de tempo até eles se acostumarem com a minha nova realidade.

Renesmee estava crescendo muito depressa. Já andava e sabia ler. Eu ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer que Jake havia me trocado por ela, então eu não conseguia ser tão amistosa com Renesmee quanto eu era com o resto da família. Mas a garotinha parecia gostar de mim. Ela me contava histórias e me perguntava várias coisas. Meio a contragosto, eu via tudo atentamente e respondia às perguntas dela. Tudo para que ela parasse de me incomodar. Mas não adiantava. Quanto mais eu era "receptiva" a Renesmee, mais ela parecia gostar de mim. Jake estava muito satisfeito com isso. Cheguei até a brigar mentalmente com ele uma vez, porque ele não parava de falar da_ Nessie_. Sim, a nossa "fraternidade" havia chegado àquele ponto. De Jake ter se esquecido que eu tinha sido a namorada dele e começado a elogiar interminavelmente aquela garota. Aquilo revirava o meu estômago. Se fosse uma adulta, pelo menos! Mas não, era uma pirralha que mal tinha aprendido a ler!

Mas se eu quisesse permanecer com Jake e com os Cullen, eu teria que ser mais agradável. Eu tinha que agüentar tudo calada, como se tudo fosse perfeito. E aquilo tudo estava longe da perfeição. Além de agüentar a Renesmee e o Jake morrendo de amores por ela, eu tinha que agüentar as brigas constantes de Emmett e Rosalie. Todos os dias era um cômodo da casa destruído (bom, antes eles já destruíam, mas pelo menos eles não estavam brigando). Por causa disso, eu tive que dormir do lado de fora da casa. Tal como um cachorro, como Leah me disse, enfurecida. As brigas deles não tinham horário para começar nem terminar, e quando eles começaram a brigar durante a madrugada, eu não pensei duas vezes. Peguei as minhas coisas e saí. Não tinha como ter uma boa noite de sono com aqueles dois brigando descontroladamente.

Alguns dias depois, o que ocorreu exigiu muito mais paciência e boa-vontade da minha parte. Eu estava na sala com Bella, Renesmee, Alice e Esme quando de repente Alice deixou cair o vaso de rosas. Já engoli em seco. Estava óbvio que Alice tinha acabado de ter uma visão. Ela não era tão desastrada. Se fosse a Bella que estivesse com o vaso, eu nem me preocuparia. Alice não explicou direito a visão. Apenas disse que os Volturi estavam indo matar Renesmee, e foi embora com Jasper. Depois disso, os Cullen chamaram todos os vampiros que eles conheciam, para testemunhar a favor deles. Mas eles também precisariam da ajuda dos lobos, e Jake não pensou duas vezes para ajudá-los. Leah e eu hesitamos, mas acabamos cedendo. Era difícil não ceder com o Jake nos pressionando mentalmente. Aquela impressão dele estava me irritando.

Eu não estava pronta para ficar numa casa cheia de vampiros desconhecidos. Eu sabia que a grande parte deles ainda se alimentava de sangue humano, e aquilo me incomodava. Eu teria que conviver em harmonia com assassinos! E ainda tinha certeza de que eles não me tratariam bem. Desde quando vampiros tratam seus inimigos lobisomens bem?

Não ia ser fácil agüentar tudo isso. E tive a convicção disso quando os primeiros vampiros começaram a chegar. Mesmo assim, eu permaneci lá. Eu sabia que aquilo ultrapassava meus princípios, mas meu instinto me dizia que era para eu ficar lá e fazer tudo o que fosse necessário para proteger Renesmee. Mesmo não gostando nada dessa idéia.


	20. A dor pode me fortalecer

**20. Por mais estranho que pareça, a dor pode me fortalecer.**

Enquanto os numerosos vampiros desconhecidos estavam hospedados com os Cullen, eu permaneci um pouco distante da casa. Passava a maior parte do tempo com Leah e com Seth, do lado de fora da casa, atentos a qualquer sinal da chegada dos Volturi.

Os outros vampiros olhavam Jake, Seth, Leah e eu com certa estranheza e desconfiança. Eles não esperavam que os Cullen fossem se aliar aos lobisomens. O que eles não fariam para proteger a doce e amada Renesmee? Os Cullen explicaram tudo para eles, e eles entenderam. Mas isso não queria dizer que eles aceitavam a nossa presença. Ainda bem que eles não sabiam que Jake tinha tido uma impressão com a Renesmee! Se soubessem, eu duvidaria muito que eles testemunhassem a favor dos Cullen. Ou melhor, a _nosso _favor, já que eu também me incluía naquela missão.

Os dias se passavam e eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. Um grande vazio apertava o meu coração, e eu não fazia idéia do por que disso. Todos notaram que eu estava estranha, inclusive os vampiros desconhecidos. Tanto é que as palavras mais sábias sobre isso vieram de Zafrina. Ela me aconselhou a visitar a minha família, já que eu tinha ficado muito tempo sem vê-los. Quando ela me disse isso, eu estranhei. Como visitar minha família iria me ajudar? Mas ela estava certa. Aquele vazio que apertava o meu coração era _saudade_. Eu sentia falta até das broncas que eu levava quando chegava tarde em casa (isso quando eu ainda namorava o Jake). Passados alguns dias, depois do meu turno de vigilância, eu segui o conselho de Zafrina. Fui visitar os meus pais.

Quando cheguei no portão de casa, uma coisa me fez hesitar e fez com que meu coração acelerasse alguns compassos. Havia um pequeno pedaço de pano preto pregado na porta. Um sinal de luto. Era um costume dos Scott. Pendurar um pano preto na porta de entrada quando alguém da família morria.

Bati nervosamente na porta. Naquele momento, achei que aquele vazio que eu estava sentindo não era apenas saudade. Era um pressentimento ruim. Meu pai atendeu à porta, com os olhos vermelhos. Era visível que ele havia passado muito tempo chorando. Ele me envolveu num abraço muito forte, o que me deixou extremamente sem jeito. Meu pai nunca foi de me dar demonstrações de afeto tão calorosas.

- Minha filha, graças a Deus você está bem! Desde que você ligou para sua mãe estivemos tão preocupados! - disse meu pai, ainda me abraçando, encharcando a minha camiseta com lágrimas.

Permaneci calada. Ver tudo aquilo estava me deixando desnorteada. Depois de ser abraçada por todos que estavam lá, eu senti falta de um abraço quente e confortável, típico dos Quileute.

- Onde está o meu avô? - perguntei, com a voz trêmula. Já estava me preparando para ouvir o que eu não queria aceitar.

Minha avó começou a chorar desconsoladamente. Meu pai teve que correr para dar a ela um copo d'água com açúcar. Minha mãe foi a única que conseguiu falar, naquela atmosfera triste e nebulosa.

- Meu bem... Seu avô... Ele se foi. - ela disse, tentando procurar as palavras certas para me dar uma notícia tão ruim.

Estava explicado aquele vazio que eu estava sentindo. Era como se uma parte de mim tivesse ido embora junto com o meu avô. Perdi o equilíbrio de minhas pernas, e eu caí na poltrona, chorando. Além de tudo, eu estava me sentindo culpada. Culpada por ter ido embora e nem ter dado um último abraço em meu avô... Como eu sentiria falta de suas histórias, de sua risada que parecia um rosnado, de todo o apoio e carinho que ele havia me dado! E como eu havia retribuído? Fugindo, sem ter falado com ele. Percebi o quanto ele devia ter ficado chateado comigo! Eu carregaria aquela culpa por toda a minha vida!

Fiquei o dia inteiro com minha família. Eles queriam saber o que eu estava fazendo, com quem eu estava... Relatei a minha história, soluçando, já que a dor da morte de meu avô ainda iria permanecer muito forte em meu âmago. Quando terminei, me dei conta que eu tinha que voltar. Eu tinha prometido ajudar os Cullen, e, mesmo estando com muita vontade de quebrar a promessa e permanecer com a minha família pelo resto dos meus dias, eu não poderia. Dei um último abraço em todos e me retirei, sentindo-me a pior pessoa do mundo.

Quando voltei à propriedade dos Cullen, em minha forma lupina, eu estranhei o silêncio que estava ali. Não ouvia nada, nem as típicas risadas de Jake, que eram muito comuns quando ele estava brincando com Renesmee. Olhei tudo atentamente. Entrei na casa, e lá não havia nada além daquele cheiro de vampiro que tanto empesteava aquele lugar. Foi quando, num sobressalto, eu ouvi os gritos de Jake em minha cabeça:

- ONDE É QUE VOCÊ SE METEU, JULIE? OS VOLTURI CHEGARAM! VEM LOGO PRA CLAREIRA!

Desabalada, comecei a correr pela floresta. Se pelo menos Jake soubesse o motivo de meu sumiço... Não sabia como eu iria suportar lutar com vampiros quando eu estava tão destruída. Mas por meu avô eu faria aquilo. Eu mataria um Volturi, se fosse necessário. Não por causa da Renesmee. Mas por minha causa. Eu sentia muita raiva de mim mesma, e precisava descontar em alguém. De preferência, em alguém do clã inimigo.


	21. Mas não perco a esperança

**21. Posso me descontrolar, mas não perco a esperança.**

Quando eu finalmente cheguei à clareira, não consegui conter uma expressão de surpresa. Todos os Volturi estavam ali. Cada um dos vampiros com suas respectivas esposas. Perto deles, não passávamos de um grupo desorganizado e fraco. Apesar de serem o que eram, os Volturi eram de uma elegância jamais vista por mim. Seus mantos cinza impecáveis, suas expressões impassíveis... Eu tinha que admitir. Eles tinham classe.

Vi que os outros lobos estavam postados em volta dos Cullen e dos outros vampiros. Havia um lugar vago ao lado de Rosalie. Bufei, num gesto de impaciência, e postei-me ao lado dela. Ela apenas me olhou com a expressão raivosa, como se dissesse: "não encoste em mim, não quero ficar fedendo a cachorro". Fechei os meus olhos, tentando não me importar com a presença de Rosalie. Quando eu os abri, vi que Jake olhava para mim. Mentalmente, contei-lhe o motivo de meu atraso, e ele entendeu e pediu desculpas por ter sido tão grosso. Nesse momento, Carlisle avançou e começou a falar com Aro. Fiquei atenta, e assumi uma postura de defesa. Qualquer coisa que um dos Volturi fizesse, eu estava pronta para agir.

Leah me olhava, impaciente. Ouvi várias vezes a sua voz em minha cabeça, dizendo para eu me acalmar. Mas eu não conseguia, por mais que aquele momento exigisse a minha calma. Aro só estava falando, era verdade, mas até a sua voz estava instigando os meus instintos assassinos. Afinal de contas, eu era uma lobisomem jovem, não tinha todo o controle emocional que Jake ou os outros lobos tinham. Mesmo na minha forma lupina, era visível o quanto eu estava incomodada, e foi muito difícil me conter quando Rosalie voltou a me provocar.

- Dá pra se controlar? Ou então vou colocar uma focinheira em você!

Rosnei. Felizmente, só quem estava ali perto conseguiu escutar. Se não fosse o bombardeio de lobos me pedindo para ficar calma, eu acho que naquela altura, já teria avançado em Aro. O que mais me irritava era que ele não parava de falar "paz". Estava achando isso muito contraditório. Como alguém leva a sua guarda inteira para lá, decidido a matar Renesmee, depois chega com um discurso floreado pedindo paz? Sinceramente, eu não estava engolindo aquela história. De jeito nenhum.

Percebi que não só eu, mas todos à minha volta estavam muito tensos. Quando Emmett e Jake acompanharam Bella, levando Renesmee para que Aro a visse, senti uma onda de desespero me invadir. Cheguei até a ser egoísta naquele momento. Não me importava que os Volturi quisessem lutar, contanto que não tocassem em Jacob. Estava claro. Eu ainda o considerava parte de mim, mesmo sabendo que isso não era mais recíproco. Por um momento delirante, quis que Aro cravasse seus dentes em Renesmee. Leah me deu um forte empurrão com a pata. Ela havia visto o que eu havia pensado. Apenas balancei a cabeça, indignada comigo mesma. Como eu podia ser tão egoísta e mesquinha? Jake agora era apenas uma parte do meu passado, e isso não teria volta. Voltei a minha atenção às reações dos Volturi. Preferi concentrar-me em Alec e Jane, as principais "peças" dos Volturi. Não agüentaria olhar para Jake mais uma vez. Mesmo assim, eu conseguia escutar perfeitamente os seus pensamentos. Tínhamos que nos manter ligados, para facilitar a nossa estratégia de defesa. Mas quando Aro pensou que nós éramos "cães de guarda", todo o bando rosnou. Inclusive eu. Se aquele sanguessuga quisesse realmente a paz, não provocaria um bando de lobisomens. Mal ele sabia que poderíamos acabar com ele e com sua "família" em questão de minutos! Bom, pelo menos eu queria acreditar nisso.

Um silêncio agourento formou-se quando Emmett, Jake, Bella, Edward e Renesmee recuaram e Aro conversava com o resto de sua guarda. Era a qualquer momento. A qualquer momento eles mostrariam para o que realmente eles estavam ali. Todo aquele teatrinho de Aro não me convencia nem um pouco. Ainda mais depois dos Volturi terem matado Irina. Assumi novamente uma postura defensiva, e dessa vez ninguém pediu para eu me acalmar, já que ninguém conseguia ficar calmo. Era desesperador ver a reação de Tanya e Kate após a morte da irmã.

Ao meu redor, todos começaram a se despedir, murmurando vários "eu te amo" entre vozes trêmulas e choros abafados. Permaneci impassível, continuei prestando atenção nos Volturi. Eu ainda tinha esperanças, diferente dos outros. Eu tinha esperanças de que poderíamos vencer essa luta. Caius devia ter percebido isso em meu semblante - mesmo eu estando em minha forma lupina -, e deu um sorriso zombeteiro, como se dissesse que nós não tínhamos chance.

Observei Jane olhar concentrada para nós. Uma expressão divertida brincava em seu rosto. Ela estava prestes a atacar. Mas sua expressão divertida deu lugar a uma expressão frustrada. Eu entendi na hora. Bella estava nos protegendo com o seu escudo. Ninguém poderia nos atacar. Alec também atacou, mas Bella estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Ele também não conseguiu nos atingir.

De repente, eu senti um cheiro conhecido. O cheiro de Alice. Eu só podia estar delirando, ela havia fugido! Mas Edward falou, alta e claramente, para ela se juntar a nós. Olhei para o lado. Alice vinha correndo, acompanhada de Jasper e de três estranhos. Um deles, um jovem rapaz de longos cabelos pretos, me parecia muito estranho. Ele não tinha cheiro de vampiro, mas também não cheirava a humano. Foi quando eu entendi, e pude respirar aliviada. Ele era igual a Renesmee. Meio-vampiro, meio-humano. Huilen, uma das pessoas que vieram com Alice, começou a contar a história de Nahuel. Eu não estava mais na defensiva. Eu estava certa. Ainda havia esperança, graças a Alice.

E funcionou. Aro deu seu veredito. Ninguém iria lutar. Ele me pareceu sincero, já que Caius fazia uma expressão desgostosa logo atrás dele. Aos poucos, eles foram se retirando. Quando todos foram embora, houve um instante de total silêncio. Quando Edward e Alice deram certeza que os Volturi não iriam mais voltar, todos começaram a comemorar. Abraçavam-se, gritavam... E eu ali, parada. Aquela era deixa para eu também me retirar.


	22. Não devo desistir de procurar felicidade

**22. No fim de tudo, eu sei que não devo desistir de procurar a felicidade.**

Eu não estava sentindo-me confortável com todos ali, alegres, comemorando a vitória. Eu não estava feliz e precisava ficar sozinha. Toda aquela dor que eu estava sentindo por causa da morte do meu avô voltou com força total depois que os Volturi foram embora. Eu não agüentaria ficar naquela atmosfera tão alegre quando eu mesma estava sentindo o oposto. Todos ali tinham a quem abraçar, alguém querido por quem prezar. E o que eu tinha? De todos que estavam naquela clareira, ninguém. Ninguém, nem mesmo os lobos, me faziam sentir tão bem e protegida do que quando eu estava com a minha verdadeira família. Não vi alternativa. Embrenhei-me na floresta, buscando um lugar tranqüilo, longe de todos, para que eu finalmente pudesse desabar toda a minha dor.

Sem perceber, eu acabei indo na mesma direção na qual os Volturi tinham ido. Ninguém pareceu notar na minha saída, já que todos estavam ocupados demais comemorando a vitória. Na verdade, pensei ter ouvido alguém gritando o meu nome. Mas a sua voz vinha tão distante que eu pensei que ela não existisse, que era apenas fruto de um delírio. Ignorei os supostos chamados, e continuei o meu caminho.

A floresta estava muito calma. Um sinal de mau agouro. Mas naquele momento, aquilo era o que menos importava. Preferia estar a mercê do desconhecido a ter que ficar junto de quem estava logo ali na clareira, transbordando alegria. Eu estava em outro patamar, o oposto extremo daquela alegria. O patamar do desespero, da incerteza, do medo, da culpa. Foi a primeira vez que eu arrependi-me de ter me transformado, de ter jogado tudo para trás. Tudo por causa de uma paixão idiota! E olha só onde eu estava! Praticamente no fundo do poço!

Voltei à minha forma humana. Estava sentindo nojo de mim mesma em minha forma lupina. Eu não estava feliz, e tinha a certeza quase absoluta de que iria demorar até eu dar um sorriso sincero de felicidade. Agora eu entendia Leah. Toda a amargura dela, todo o mau humor que ela usava como carapaça... Uma forma de proteção, para tentar não sofrer. Eu sabia que aquilo não adiantava nada, mas eu estava me sentindo daquela forma. Amarga, sem esperanças, rabugenta. Não via como tudo podia melhorar. A morte de meu avô foi como um baque. Nem quando Jake teve a impressão com a Renesmee eu havia sentido tanta dor! Era a dor da certeza, de que eu nunca mais veria seus olhos de pessoa sábia, de pessoa aventureira e com milhares de histórias para contar. Eu não teria mais o seu apoio, nem veria seu rosto envelhecido se iluminar em um grande sorriso quando me via. Isso é amor verdadeiro, é amor de família, e é eterno.

Não estava vendo onde eu estava andando. Ouvia o farfalhar incessante dos arbustos e das árvores à minha volta. Eu deveria assumir minha forma lupina e permanecer alerta, se fosse alguém indesejado. Mas eu não queria. Eu estava fraca e vulnerável, e nem me transformando isso iria mudar. Repetia constantemente que era só o vento que estava fazendo aquilo.

Poucos minutos depois, descobri que aquele farfalhar não era devido ao vento. De um dos arbustos, Jane revelou-se, com um sorriso desdenhoso e um olhar de quem está prestes a matar.

- Ora, ora. Senti um cheiro de cachorro molhado, por isso decidi ficar um pouco atrás da guarda dos Volturi... E eu estava certa. Olha só quem eu encontro! A lobinha revoltada.

Olhei para o seu rosto pálido, e encarei os seus olhos vermelhos. Se ela fosse me matar, eu iria morrer lutando. Preparei-me para a transformação, mas ela foi mais rápida. Senti uma dor excruciante em todas as fibras do meu corpo, e eu não conseguia me mover. Caí no chão, debatendo-me desesperadamente, enquanto a vampira apenas ria. Eu não podia me defender, por mais que eu tentasse. Aquilo era muito pior do que ter sido quase mordida por um vampiro. Ali, eu não tinha quem pudesse me defender. Engraçado. Mesmo lobisomem, eu era uma inútil.

A dor estava tão insuportável, que cheguei a desejar que Jane me matasse logo. Pelo menos eu pararia de sofrer. Estava entregue à morte, eu sabia disso. Apesar de tudo, eu não queria. Busquei forças dentro de mim para tentar conter Jane, mas quanto mais eu me esforçava, mais a dor aumentava e me consumia. Em um momento, eu não senti mais dor. Senti como se eu estivesse afastando-me daquela realidade tão dolorosa. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas, e eu senti as batidas do meu coração ficarem cada vez mais fracas. Eu estava morrendo.

Naquele momento, ouvi claramente outro farfalhar e um baque surdo. Não estava sentindo mais dor, e eu consegui abrir os olhos. Mesmo com a cabeça girando, consegui apoiar-me e ver o que estava acontecendo. Emmett havia detido Jane, e lutava com ela. Ela não conseguia usar o seu poder contra ele, já que tinha usar toda a sua concentração para manter-se inteira e esquivar-se dos golpes certeiros de Emmett.

Ela conseguiu desvencilhar-se, e fugiu. Emmett voltou-se para mim, correndo, com o olhar preocupado. Pegou-me nos braços, e eu olhei pela primeira vez em seus olhos. Olhos cor de âmbar, como o dos outros Cullen. Mas os dele eram diferentes. Traziam em si algo que me hipnotizava, me fazia distrair-me com sua cor exótica. Eu senti como inúmeras cordas amarrassem Emmett a mim, impedindo que nos separássemos. Não me incomodei com o toque de sua pele fria em minha pele quente. Até senti-me confortável. E, novamente, eu sentia-me interligada com alguém que salvava a minha vida. Mas uma esperança, vinda não sei de onde, ribombou em meu peito. E ela me dizia que dessa vez tudo iria ser diferente. Que eu não devia desistir de procurar a felicidade.

Meu último vislumbre, antes de desacordar, foi o sorriso tranqüilizador de Emmett. Ouvia-o, distante, dizendo que eu iria ficar bem. E eu acreditava nele. Naquele momento, eu tive duas certezas: a primeira, que eu tinha acabado de ter uma impressão. E a segunda, que a vida estava me dando uma nova chance para ser feliz.


	23. Os opostos se completam

**23. Há quem não acredite, mas os opostos se completam. Inclusive o fogo e o gelo.**

Quando recuperei os sentidos, eu percebi que eu estava em um lugar desconhecido. Eu não ainda não tinha visto aquele quarto antes, mas o cheiro me deu uma pista de onde eu estava. Cheirava a vampiro. Mas aquele cheiro, em particular, não me incomodava. Na verdade, chegava até a inebriar-me. Eu só podia estar em um lugar: na casa dos Cullen. Mais precisamente, no quarto de Emmett.

Ouvia gritos indistintos no andar de baixo, no que desconfiei serem os gritos de Rosalie. Provavelmente ela estaria revoltada por eu não ter morrido. Se minha cabeça não estivesse doendo, eu teria ido ver o que estava acontecendo. Preferi ficar ali, deitada. A dor ainda era muito forte para eu me arriscar a descer um enorme lance de escadas.

Minutos depois, Emmett voltou para o quarto. Se ele não tivesse a pele tão pálida, eu juraria que ele estaria com o rosto lívido naquele momento. Em silêncio, ele pegou um porta-retratos, onde havia uma foto dele e de Rosalie, e quebrou-o em mil pedacinhos. Com a voz fraca, perguntei o que tinha acontecido. Ele apenas olhou para mim, com a expressão mais serena. Chegou até a sorrir. Pensei, comigo mesma, que ele estava feliz por eu ter me recuperado. Eu teria balançado a minha cabeça, para me acordar desse mero devaneio.

Ele simplesmente sentou-se na beirada da cama, seus olhos fitando os meus. Meu estômago revirou, e eu sabia que aquilo não tinha nenhuma ligação com o ataque de Jane. Calmamente, ele começou a me contar o que havia acontecido.

_"Quando eu cheguei com você nos braços, Rosalie teve um ataque de fúria. Enquanto eu te trazia para cá, ela gritava, dizendo que não era meu papel ter te salvado de Jane, e que eu era um estúpido. Que eu não devia me misturar com os... 'cachorros', como ela diz. E você sabe, já faz muito tempo que estamos nos desentendendo... Então ela apenas pegou algumas coisas, disse que estava farta e que ia embora. Nem quis tentar contê-la. Sinceramente, eu não estava agüentando mais. Mas é claro que os outros não gostaram nem um pouco disso, e agora estão me culpando. Se continuar assim, não vai demorar muito para que eu também fuja."_

Mas eu ainda tinha uma dúvida. Qual era o motivo de tanta briga? Não era possível que Rosalie me odiasse tanto a ponto de querer que eu tivesse morrido! Eu tinha pensado isso quando ouvi os gritos dela, mas foi até num tom de brincadeira. Perguntei para ele qual seria esse motivo, e ele apenas desconversou, dizendo que eu devia descansar e não me esforçar. Não convencida, eu não deixei que ele se retirasse, fazendo mais uma pergunta. Como ele tinha me encontrado no meio daquela floresta?

Ao responder, ele deu mais um sorriso. Ele tinha visto que eu estava tomando o mesmo caminho que os Volturi, e me chamou, tentando me impedir. Como não conseguiu, ele começou a me seguir. Assim, ele poderia ajudar se acontecesse alguma coisa. Ele sabia que eu não estava muito bem, por isso não me levou de volta à clareira. E ele só não deteve Jane logo no começo porque Rosalie, por sua vez, o estava seguindo. Quando Jane começou a torturar-me, Rosalie segurou firmemente o braço de Emmett, impedindo-o. Ele conseguiu desvencilhar-se, e, se tivesse demorado mais alguns segundos, poderia ter sido tarde demais.

Insisti, e perguntei por que Rosalie me odiava tanto. Ele apenas engoliu em seco, e começou a fitar-me, como se eu pudesse encontrar a resposta nas profundezas de seus olhos. Pude ver o seu conflito interior, a sua dúvida entre contar e não contar. Mas as palavras dele depois daquilo, eu nunca consegui esquecer, e não hei de fazê-lo.

_"Bom, já que ela foi embora e você e o Black não têm mais nada, eu acho que eu posso te contar. Ela te odeia porque eu não consigo te odiar. Porque eu sinto o oposto do ódio. Não sei como, mas eu te amo, Julie."_

Eu simplesmente não estava acreditando naquilo! Eu não consegui falar nada, mas a felicidade invadia-me de uma forma que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Apenas continuei ouvindo-o. Ele gostou de mim em silêncio, durante todo aquele tempo ele não tinha falado nada para ninguém. E isso por inúmeros motivos: eu ainda era humana, ele estava com Rosalie e eu namorava Jake. Mas é claro que ele não conseguiu esconder por muito tempo. Rosalie não era burra, e descobriu tudo. Tentava fazer com que ele me esquecesse, mas suas tentativas eram inúteis. Isso implicava naquelas numerosas brigas e discussões. Naquele momento eu entendi. A expressão que fez ao me puxar para dançar na festa de casamento de Edward e Bella. Naquela época ele já era apaixonado por mim.

Por um momento, pensei em também desabafar o que eu sentia. Mas permaneci em silêncio. Ocorreu-me como seria namorar um vampiro. Uma criatura que, bem ou mal, era a minha inimiga. Não que eu o considerasse meu inimigo, mas aquilo não estava se encaixando. Isso sem contar que ele teria toda a eternidade, e eu não. Não que aquilo me incomodasse, mas era algo estranho de se pensar. Balancei a cabeça. Tinha que afastar aqueles pensamentos. Agora eu tinha uma chance de ser feliz, eu não iria desperdiçá-la.

Aproximei-me de Emmett. Não falei sobre a impressão. Aliás, aquilo não tinha importância. Resumi tudo em apenas três palavras: "eu te amo". Puxou-me em seus braços, e beijou-me sofregamente. O contato de sua pele fria na minha me fez tremer levemente.

Eu não queria ter que deixar de sentir o seu toque, nem os seus lábios. Nenhum pensamento parecia vir à minha mente. Meus sentidos estavam apurados, e eu apenas concentrava-me neles. O típico cheiro vampiresco de Emmett, que antes me afastava, agora me instigava. Ninguém havia feito com que eu me sentisse daquela forma. E, a partir daquele momento, eu sabia que os opostos não só se atraíam. Eles se completavam.


	24. Abro mão da eternidade

**24. Por você, abro mão da eternidade.**

A notícia de que Emmett e eu estávamos juntos espalhou-se com certa rapidez. Para o pessoal da escola, isso não passava de uma fofoca quente, já que ninguém esperava que Rosalie e Emmett se separassem. Mas entre os lobos e os vampiros, isso não foi levado com tanta compreensão. Dos Cullen, apenas Esme e Carlisle aceitavam o nosso romance. Os outros ficavam nos olhando torto. Inclusive a Bella, que, de todos, eu pensei que entenderia melhor.

Já entre os lobos, foi bem pior. Foi difícil para eles acreditarem que eu tinha tido uma impressão com um vampiro. Apenas Jake me apoiou, por motivos óbvios. Mas não adiantou o Alfa me apoiar. Eu não tinha nenhum vínculo com nenhum bando da região, mas fui proibida de participar de algum, se eu quisesse. Praticamente tinha sido proibida de ser uma lobisomem. Segundo Paul, eu envergonhava a nossa espécie. Eu não entendi no começo. Jake tinha tido uma impressão com uma meia-vampira, e tudo estava bem. Por que comigo estava acontecendo toda aquela confusão? Pouco tempo depois, me veio a resposta. Renesmee ainda tinha algo humano. Emmett não. Seu coração já não batia mais, e, bem ou mal, era um assassino. E inimigo de nossa espécie.

Eu não me importava com essas coisas. Eu estava junto da pessoa que eu amava, e aquilo era o suficiente. O mundo inteiro poderia voltar-se contra nós, eu não abriria mão de Emmett. Ficaria junto dele, mesmo que o mundo desabasse sobre nós. Agora que eu tinha encontrado a minha felicidade, não largaria dela tão facilmente.

Meus pais ficaram encantados quando eu contei. Eles sabiam que ele era um vampiro, mas não deram a menor importância a isso. Percebiam que eu estava feliz, como nunca tinha estado antes. Não pude deixar de pensar em meu avô. Como ele reagiria? Logo em minha mente veio o seu sorriso sereno. É claro que ele aceitaria. Emmett era a minha impressão, e não se pode separar um lobo de sua impressão. Seria como uma condenação à morte.

Depois de quase um ano juntos, Emmett tomou uma decisão que me sobressaltou. Ele disse que iria abrir mão da eternidade para que ficássemos juntos, como pessoas normais. Assim ele não seria obrigado a viver sem mim, já que eu não podia viver até a eternidade. Ficaríamos juntos até o fim de nossas vidas. Meneei a cabeça, incrédula. Ele só podia estar louco. Não tinha como Emmett voltar a ser humano. Eu podia deixar de ser uma lobisomem, mas era impossível Emmett deixar de ser um vampiro. Ele apenas pegou um livro da prateleira, e abriu-o. Pediu para que eu lesse um trecho. Confusa, peguei o livro e comecei a ler onde ele havia me indicado.

_"Alguns lobisomens Alfa, principalmente aqueles originários do sul, são considerados os tipos mais fortes de lobisomens conhecidos mundialmente. Dentre a sua força magnífica e sua habilidade incomum de se auto controlar até nas situações mais difíceis, existe um poder que é, no mínimo, curioso. Esses Alfas são capazes de fazer o processo inverso da transformação de vampiros. Eles podem re-transformar os vampiros em humanos. Não é um processo fácil. O lobisomem precisa morder exatamente no lugar onde este vampiro foi mordido ao ser transformado. Muitos vampiros foram mortos dessa forma. Mas, quando esse processo é bem sucedido, o vampiro volta a viver sua vida humana, como se todo o tempo em que ele estava transformado não tivesse ocorrido. Por exemplo: um vampiro é transformado aos 22 anos, e fica mais de 200 anos dessa forma até que um lobisomem o re-transforma. Este vampiro volta a ter 22 anos. Mas ao fazer isso, o lobisomem tem um preço a pagar: ele deixa de ser lobisomem, e também volta a ser um simples humano."_

Sim, Emmett estava realmente louco. Eu preferia que ele continuasse como vampiro a ter que se submeter a algo desse tipo e morrer. Mas ele estava disposto a voltar a ser humano. E o que era pior, ele disse que eu era a única pessoa que poderia fazer aquilo. Eu era um daqueles lobisomens poderosos. Eu era do Sul, e meu auto controle chegava até a me assustar, de tão intenso. Lembrei-me de Leah me dizendo que mesmo humana, eu cheirava a lobisomem, e que isso designava os melhores da espécie quando transformados. Lembrei-me dos Cullen franzindo o nariz toda vez que eu aparecia. Isso antes de eu namorar Jake. Tudo fazia sentido, mas eu estava com medo. Não teria coragem de morder Emmett. E se eu o matasse? Eu me culparia pelo resto de minha vida. Isso se eu deixasse que minha vida tivesse um resto.

Ele argumentava sem parar, fazendo de tudo para que eu mudasse de idéia. Mas um dos argumentos me fez considerar a questão. Vi que ele tinha duas pequenas marcas em seu pescoço. A marca dos dentes do vampiro que o transformou ainda estava em sua pele. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco. Geralmente os vampiros morriam quando os lobisomens os mordiam no lugar errado. Como agora não havia como isso acontecer, eu cedi. Aceitei re-transformar Emmett. E não pude deixar de pensar como iriam ser as nossas vidas depois disso. Um casal comum, com uma vida comum. Não vou negar, eu adorei aquela idéia.

Emmett impulsionou-me contra a parede, enquanto me beijava freneticamente. Suas mãos frias deslizavam sobre o meu corpo, e sua boca passeava de minha orelha até o meu ombro. Um calafrio percorria toda a minha espinha. Aquela foi a última vez que vi os olhos marrom-dourados de Emmett, e senti seu corpo frio sobre o meu. 


	25. Tão diferentes, tão iguais

**25. Tão diferentes, tão iguais.**

Emmett estava deitado em sua cama, e olhava-me ansioso. Aqueles eram os seus últimos minutos como vampiro. Eu estava sentada na beirada da mesma cama, temerosa. Eu estava com muito medo de que tudo desse errado. Eu também não queria vê-lo sofrendo, sentindo a dor da re-transformação o consumindo. Mas eu não podia voltar atrás. Tinha dado a minha palavra a Emmett, e eu mesma mal podia esperar para voltar a ter uma vida normal. Mesmo sendo limitada, a vida humana é algo incomparável. Estava sentindo falta de algumas sensações, que eu só sentia quando era humana. Apesar das dores e de todas as desvantagens, eu sentia falta de ser humana.

Transformei-me pela última vez, e olhei-me no espelho. Era a última vez que eu me veria na forma lupina. Nunca mais eu me transformaria naquele lobo cinzento, que tinha os olhos súplices, e, ao mesmo tempo, um aspecto corajoso. Aproximei-me de Emmett. Eu precisava fazer aquilo transformada, senão não daria certo. Ele afagou o meu focinho, e disse que tudo ia dar certo.

Tomada por um fôlego de confiança, abri a boca e posicionei meus dentes exatamente sobre as marcas no pescoço de Emmett. Fechei os olhos. Hesitei por um momento, e, calma e vagarosamente, mordi. Ele começou a gritar, seu corpo contorcendo-se em dor. As batidas do meu coração aceleraram, e minha respiração começou a falhar. Minhas articulações doíam, uma dor afiada e excruciante. Arranjei forças para voltar à minha forma humana. Quando voltei, vi no espelho que eu era aquela Julie que eu tanto senti falta. A Julie franzina. A Julie humana.

Emmett continuava a gritar, e aproximei-me dele, desesperada. Carlisle, que estava acompanhando a re-transformação, me puxou para fora do quarto, o que me deixou mais desesperada ainda. Ficar sem saber como Emmett estava era como enfiar um punhal em meu peito. Não agüentaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com ele! Se ele morresse, com certeza eu morreria junto com ele.

Três dias depois, voltei ao quarto de Emmett para ver como ele estava. Ele parecia dormir profundamente, seu peito movimentava-se enquanto ele respirava. Calmamente, sentei-me na beirada da cama e toquei em seu peito. Seu coração batia, e sua pele não era mais fria. Estava tão quente quanto a minha. Abracei-o. Ele também não cheirava mais a vampiro, mas até o seu cheiro humano me instigava.

Senti uma mão tocar as minhas costas, e olhei para o rosto de Emmett. Ele tinha acordado. Seus olhos não eram mais marrom-dourados. Eram azuis. Azuis límpidos como as águas dos oceanos, que facilmente faziam-me mergulhar neles e afundar-me em suas profundezas. Ele sorriu. Dentes alvos, perfeitamente talhados. Meu sentimento por ele não havia mudado. Creio que até tivesse aumentado. Eu amava Emmett mais do que tudo, e eu sabia que aquele era o começo. O começo de uma vida juntos, aproveitando cada momento com intensidade. O começo do resto de nossas vidas.

"_O amor é incondicional. Ele não vê restrições. Não vê idade, etnia, sexo ou religião. É apenas amor. E, por mais que a pessoa que você ame seja diferente de você, tem algo que faz com que vocês se tornem as pessoas mais parecidas do mundo, e que todas as diferenças caiam por terra: o amor que um sente pelo outro."_


End file.
